The Broadway geek, the Badass and the HBIC
by GRITS girls raised in south
Summary: A meeting with Ms. Pillsbury, lots of fighting, some cheating, and lots of support from one Noah Puckerman ends Finchel and begins Puckleberry. Faberry, Pezberry and Brittchel friendships. Other relationships too especially Fabrevans. Changed rating from T to M because of controversial content in ch3 and possibly later on. Changed name as the previous one no longer fit.
1. Realizing the end of Finchel

**I do not own Glee unfortunate though it is. If I did well we'd have Puckleberry and Fabrevans back. **

**AN: First Glee fanfic but I've become inspired with the last couple weeks of new Glee episodes and I might be a bit delusional but I keep seeing things that would be perfect to end the end Finchel and then begin Puckleberry. There will be Pezberry and Faberry Friendships. And maybe even the return of Fabrevans. **

After the meeting with Ms. Pillsbury about Finn's future Rachel feels as if Finn really isn't into this whole college thing and he'd already made it 200% clear that he wasn't going to come to New York and NYADA with her so she felt exasperated about what they should do. How could they continue seeing each other when she refused to give up New York and he refused to come with her OR even consider a college near New York? She loved him and had almost given up New York for him, when they were gonna be married after their Invitational at McKinley. Giving up New York for Finn would've been her biggest mistake like ever, thank god Noah talked her out of giving up her dreams and that things worked out how the way they did. Weird as it may sound, given how hard she was taken Quinn's injuries, thank goodness God intervened and Quinn had her wreck because NOTHING else could've stopped them; although Finn HATED the idea of putting off the wedding in favor of Quinn actually being able to attend, but whatever, Rachel refuses to get married without Quinn there which just leads to fight after fight with Finn until eventually their relationship becomes toxic and begins to change her. Finn was constantly trying to change her and thought he knew her and what was best for her like the fact that he wanted her to stop being friends with Noah and give up her dreams of New York and Broadway, like those things were actually going to happen for real. If things didn't happen the way they did then Noah would've eventually stepped up and gotten her dreams back on track. These days with all her fights with Finn Noah is the only thing in my life that provided any sanity. Noah was her rock in the hurricane blasted sea that was her relationship with Finn and for that she was more than grateful because he was her only friend what with Kurt still distant after the whole class president thing and Kurt spending so much time with Blaine.

The weekend following the meeting with Mrs. Pillsbury, the meeting being on Monday, followed by Rachel and Finn fighting the entire time, well, that weekend was spent with Noah watching romantic comedies and gorging on ice cream with the occasional bit of alcohol, though there wasn't enough for either of us to even get a slight buzz which I was later grateful for. Noah really knows me too well because he knew I needed the distraction but wouldn't have been happy if I ended up drunk. That weekend was actually pretty good as far as a weekend full of heartbreak can be but it helped me to figure out that I was better off without Finn and the best way to let him know that would be to sing out my feelings to Finn in glee because really the only time I am 100% honest and clear about my feelings is when I am singing them. So I settled on the perfect song and practiced it with Noah in between watching the movies and gorging myself on ice cream and the slight drinking.

Monday for school I skyped with Quinn so she could help me pick out an outfit that would break Finn's heart and I had already informed her of what song I would be singing when she came over Friday and since she knew it by heart she offered to back me up on the chorus to which I gladly accepted and Noah had already said he'd play his guitar and provide moral support for me. Yes I know Quinn and I aren't exactly friends, to people who don't know us, but hell with the way Finn's been going between both me and her for the past two years I knew there was no one better to help me from the female standpoint of it because she had experienced it to some degree as well. I mean when her and Finn first started dating EVERYONE knew she planned to attend Yale or some other big name school and get a law degree and then move somewhere like LA or New York and become this big name lawyer but after they'd dated awhile, before the whole Noah/Quinn pregnancy scandal, her plans had started to change to just going to Ohio State University and becoming a real estate agent and then moving back to Lima with Finn after she graduated. So you see Quinn did know what I was going through to some extent, but she was also someone who knew the real me and supports me unconditionally, because Finn was the one to tell her that she could never make it into any of the well known schools, like Yale or Harvard, and that she wouldn't make it as a lawyer, although those exact words never came out. See Finn's more about the planting seeds of doubt in your mind and making you feel worthless and then he swoops in and "saves the day". After a while those games along with the back and forth ones begin to wear on a girl; Quinn's last straw was after he convinced her to cheat on Sam with him and then got back together with me at Nationals a few weeks after prom and my last straw was the whole future thing and our constant fights and then on top of that I found out from Quinn herself, over this past weekend, that he'd been trying yet again to get back together with her. See she would've told me earlier except for the fact that I'd asked Noah to not let anyone near me except for himself and teachers so she had no way of letting me know until she came over Friday after school while my dads were at work and Noah was out getting ice cream, movies and alcohol. In fact she stayed for a few hours with Noah and I until my dads got home and she had to leave to be home to eat dinner with her mom. Anyway she helped me pick out the perfect outfit that would no doubt leave Finn drooling and well a little bit flustered if all went right; I wasn't going to change into it until glee in case I was slushyed today but I did wear a kickass outfit to school as well. I wore a blue and white stripped halter top dress ( product/I.N.-San-Francisco-MiteredStripe-Halter-Dress_301_-1_301_503061365?rr=true) with a white cardigan and white strappy open toed platform heels. I even curled my hair and put it into a low messy side bun and put on a bit more make up than usual; all with Quinn's help of course. I honestly couldn't wait for glee. I got Noah to pick me up and we met Quinn for quick coffee before heading to school and I walked in with Noah one side and Quinn on the other and let's just say we were a force to be reckoned with; one wrong look from any guy and Noah would send a menacing glare and one bitchy comment from a girl and Quinn would instantly turn in to the queen bitch only it was directed at whoever made the comment. Then when Finn walked up to me things were NOT pretty first Quinn laid into him over trying to get back with her yet again when he and I weren't even officially over yet and then I laid into him twice as heavy as Quinn, I know hard to believe right but it happened, I guess that sort of does when you spend so much time around people like Noah and I've even been spending more time with Quinn recently too. I even added in some punches and slaps during my tirade as well as cuss words in both English and Hebrew; really Noah wasn't even needed to deal with Finn but it's a good thing he was there because Quinn had a bit of trouble dragging me away from him when she realized that I wasn't letting up anytime soon. After the confrontation with Finn it was time to head to class and thankfully this was one I shared with Noah and Quinn but not Finn. Once we got there we were joined by Santana and Brittany; they'd apparently heard the whole exchange between us and Finn while Kurt and Mercedes had filled them in on the situation of last week that had lead to this morning, and well they were on my side which was interesting to me because while Britt's always been inclined to like me she's always followed Santana's lead and Santana has NEVER liked me. If me, Noah and Quinn were a force to be reckoned with then with the addition of Santana and Brittany we were unstoppable because it was a lethal combination of Lima's resident badass, and the two biggest bitches in school, the secretly smart girl, and me who is probably the biggest diva/bitch in school. When I say no one approached us at all for the rest of the day I may be exaggerating a bit because fellow glee club members, except Finn, did but other than that no one even dared to talk to or about me which was a definite first that I enjoyed.

At lunch while sitting with Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Noah, Kurt, Blaine, Rory and even Sugar we found out that none other than Matt Rutherford would be returning in about a week's time. Mike was the one to tell us, they were best friends after all and talked occasionally over the past year and half or so. To say that Mercedes was happy and the news brightened my day was again an understatement but hey that's life and right now even with my whole Finn situation I was enjoying life. That lasted until just before glee when I came across Finn hanging all over and making out with none other than bitchy little wanna be cheerio Carla. Seeing that broke me even more so it's a good thing I'd already planned my song out over the weekend and had asked Quinn to come with me to help me get ready and told Noah to let Mr. Schue know that Quinn and I may be about 5 to 10 minutes late. Quinn, Noah and I all had a free period last so we spent it in the auditorium practicing and a few minutes before the bell Quinn and I headed to our lockers after a very satisfying practice which we'd nailed and I knew it would for sure make Finn squirm seeing his two exes and "play things" singing such a song together. During practice we'd changed our plan of singing it a bit given recent events and new found knowledge. It was when Quinn and I were on our way to change and redo my make up and hair that we discovered Finn and Carla; we didn't confront them because we were on a schedule and had to make sure we weren't too late to practice so we could perform and still actually practice for sectionals, which was coming up. So we just hurried past without either of the two aforementioned people noticing, although there were tears welling up in my eyes as we swept past so Quinn put her arm around my shoulders and guided us to the nearest bathroom that she quickly emptied out being a bitch to the few girls who were in there. She helped me calm down and wash my face before sending me to change into this black sheath like dress that had tank top straps( product/B.-Darlin-Pintucked-Tank-Dress_301_-1_301_503011978?splashlink=dd_jr_tc1_Dresses_062311), a red jean jacket ( /CROPPED%20HIGHLOW%20DENIM%20JKT?color=BLACK), and red peep toe pumps. For my hair she left it down and tousled while for makeup she gave me a smokey eye using shades of gray with pink lips and light makeup elsewhere. Then she wore a simple black dress similar to mine, the same red jean jacket and red heels similar to mine with similar hair and makeup; we looked hot and we both knew it.

After changing we hurried to glee and as we walked in we were actually behind Mr. Schue, who was later than normal, so really we didn't have too much to worry about with having our chance to perform. As soon as things settled down and Mr. Schue did his normal thing, asking if there was anyone who wanted to perform, so me, Quinn, and Noah all stood up and told Mr. Schue that me and Quinn had a duet prepared and that Noah was going to accompany us on his guitar. At the go ahead we got ready and began.

"This song is for a guy who had messed with both mine and Quinn's life for too long and here's what we think about it. Oh and in case he didn't know this is our way of saying goodbye for good, though I think the song can speak for itself" I said in way of introduction before Noah began playing the opening chords.

(**Rachel **_Quinn _Both)

**Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow**

_Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead not follow_

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

**Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow**

**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me**

_So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

There was a few seconds pause after we were before the deafening applause from everyone except Finn of course; he looked entirely uncomfortable and ready to leave right that second. "That was amazing girls and Puck. I think we've found a number for sectionals. One thing though what brought this on? I mean we can tell this was for a reason and not some spur of moment I like this song and want to sing it thing, both of you were too emotional for it to be that." We exchanged a look and then both looked to Noah before conceding to tell Mr. Schue the entire story after practice as it was a rather long one. For the rest of practice Finn sulked all by himself and the rest of us discussed other possible song options for sectionals but so far the only thing we had was mine and Quinn's duet with Noah playing his guitar. So other than our performance that practice was sort of a bust meaning that we got out early which was fine with me because I didn't want to be in that choir room with Finn anymore. As everyone else except for Quinn, Noah and me left they were all chattering happily and excitedly about our duet and pending performance of it at sectionals. It took us about 30 minutes to explain what brought on that song to Mr. Schue because we had to go all the way back to before glee started to when Quinn and Finn first started dating back halfway through freshmen year and explain it all up until well just before practice today and the part about before practice today really pissed off Noah, especially since he had no prior knowledge of it from either of us. "Thank you guys you've given me something to consider seeing as how Rachel and Finn have been the leads for most of our songs previously but hearing about this I may have to make some changes." Mr. Schue said once we were done explaining. As we stopped to get our stuff we pulled out our phones and I quickly changed my relationship status on facebook and of course Noah and Quinn immediately liked it. As we were walking out of the choir room I ran straight into someone's rather solid chest and mumbled a rather quick and distracted apology and was prepared to leave until I heard Noah and Quinn gasp " Matt?!"


	2. Emergence of the real Rachel Berry

**Rachel Barbara Berry **went from 'being in a relationship' to 'single'.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and 150 others like this._

**Finn Hudson: **The hell Rach? I thought you loved me and I know for a fact that I love you. We can get through whatever it is that you think is wrong with our relationship.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Seriously dude you don't know what love is. And the fact that you don't even know why your relationship is now over just proves that you couldn't have worked through it

and it is part of the reason your relationship is now over. You are clueless and you don't deserve to have someone as kickass as Rachel in your life especially with how you treated her by trying to get back with Quinn and you don't deserve someone as awesome as Quinn in your life either.

_Rachel Barbara Berry, Quinn Fabray, Samuel Evans, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce like this._

**Quinn Fabray: **Jesus Finn just lay off. You and Rachel are done so just accept it along with the fact that I am done with your games too. Just get over it because like Puck said you don't know what love is and you don't deserve someone like Rachel in your life. And thanks Puck. And Ray don't listen to Finn he's just in denial that the two best things to ever happened to him are finally gone from his life.

_Rachel Barbara Berry and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this._

**William Schuester: **Umm guys let's not start any drama. We need everyone in order to compete at Sectionals. Finn just get over the fact that Rachel and Quinn both have obviously moved on and Rachel, Quinn, and Puck don't do anything stupid to upset Finn anymore than he already obviously is.

_Emma Pillsbury likes this._

**Sue Sylvester: **Juno, Mohawk, and Streisand jr. are right Frankenteen. My previous head cheerio and Broadway bound over there don't and never did need you dragging them down.

_Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Barbara Berry, and 10 others like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Thank you Noah and Quinn I really appreciate you both for saying those things. And Finn I am being serious here. In case you didn't get it from the song Quinn and I sang today along with the little speech before hand then you should get it now with this status and what I am saying. Finn Hudson you and I are done for good this time you have played with me and my emotions one too many times and I am ending it here and now before you can hurt me anymore. You Finn Hudson don't know what love is much less who you love and you also don't know what you want in life which just adds to the fact that you don't know what love is or who you love.

And Mr. Schuester I can't promise that because Finn is really making me mad right now although for the sake of the team I'll try to keep the drama to a minimum.

Umm thanks, I think, Coach Sylvester?!

_Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 5 others like this._

**Kurt Hummel: **Rach why are you bashing Finn? You were the one who stopped talking to him after the meeting with Miss Pillsbury and you were the one who practically ran to Puck after said meeting. You also were the one who ignored everyone but Puck and the teachers at school and I guess Quinn too. So seriously why are you freaking out on him?

_Finn Hudson likes this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Well Kurt in case you didn't realize I have dreams of making a name for myself on Broadway but going to college in New York before that. But all Finn can think of is helping out your dad with the garage, don't get me wrong I'm glad your dad has the help but that's not the life I want for myself and I thought you of all people would understand that. Also Kurt while I was spending time with my FRIEND Noah, Finn was off trying to get back together with Quinn. I found out last Friday after school when she came over to my house to tell me. Then at school today I find him all over that slutty cheerio wanna be Carla because OBVIOUSLY she's a much better friend than and wouldn't hurt me by doing something like that. So excuse me for being hurt and upset over the fact that my supposed fiancé runs to other girls at the first sign of any trouble. I may have turned to my FRIEND but that was because I was already hurt over the fact that Finn refused to come to New York with me and he isn't into the whole college thing any ways so what was I supposed to do Kurt? Huh, tell me that. And Kurt you are supposed to be one of my best friends but yet the first time that we get in a fight you abandon me and then when my fiancé, your step brother, and I have this happen to us you don't even consider my side of things and immediately take his side. So Kurt Hummel we are no longer even friends we are just team mates and only because New Directions needs everyone to stay in order to compete, according to Mr. Schuester.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray like this._

**Santana Lopez: **Damn Berry grow some balls or what. Glad your finally standing up for yourself about something other than feeling slighted in Glee B.

_Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this._

**Kurt Hummel: **Well then... Like you said Rachel Finn is my step brother so yeah I will "side with him" as you put it. And yeah we were supposed to best friends "diva" that was until you decided to run against me for class president because getting into NYADA apparently was more important to you than my friendship.

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Thanks Santana. And Kurt the whole class president thing is two months ago literally and I've said sorry for it I don't know how many times as well dropped out of the race for you. But now I'll just say that what's done is done and you just need to move on. Oh and my running wasn't even about NYADA it was about me and feeling like I made a difference in our class for once. Sorry you couldn't understand that Kurt.

_Santana Lopez, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and 10 others like this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Finn Hudson: **You think your so great and that everyone loves you and is your friend but the truth is your just a bitch with no friends. People only pretend to be your friend because they don't want to be on your wrong side but me I'm done with that. Have a nice life in hell.

_Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Oh grow up Finn. All I did was break up with you because I found you cheating on me. Cheating on your fiancé looks real nice and then you post this shit? Just grow up already. Oh and being engaged to you... yeah one of the biggest regrets of my life.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and 100 others like this._

**Quinn Fabray: **SERIOUSLY Finn? I stand up for myself for once in all the time we've been doing whatever it is you'd call this thing with me, Rachel, and you and I'm a bitch? NO I just finally grew up enough to realize that I deserve SOOO much better than that and the sad thing is I really did love you at one point but you were my first love, NEVER my true love. My true love was someone who happens to understand the right way to treat his girlfriend and he's someone who is a much better man than you can EVER hope to be.

_Rachel Barbara Berry, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Samuel Evans and 150 others like this._

**Finn Hudson: **See Rachel I don't think I'm the one who needs to grow up. You come on my status attacking me. And Quinn there was never anything going on between me, you and Rachel. You two think your so much better than you really are; I mean newsflash your nothing outside of these walls and even here at McKinley people only tolerate you. I mean you just think this is about you two what if it was about someone else?

_2 people like this._

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh hell to the no white boy. Quinn and Rachel is my girls and they are worth WAY more than you. Anyone can see this status is about them but what you said is NOT even close to true.

_Rachel Barbara Berry, Quinn Fabray, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Samuel Evans, Santana Lopez and 120 others like this._

**Santana Lopez: **Look here Finnocence you will pay for saying that about my girls. I'll go all Lima Heights on your pathetic too tall clumsy ass whether Mr. Schue likes that or not. No one says things like that bouts muh girls.

_Mercedes Jones, Rachel Barbara Berry, Quinn Fabray, Samuel Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 200 others like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Oh puhleease Finn this is soo about us, anyone with half a brain can see that. I mean you posted this 5 minutes after I changed my relationship status. And EVERYONE knows that you've been going back and forth between me and Quinn for the past two years. So just fuck off and leave us alone. We are both SOO much happier now that we are done with you and can live our lives the way we want to. Cause the thing is you are controlling and made us feel like shit about ourselves. We both deserve WAY better than that. Hell even Jesse was better to me than you were and he treated me like crap. The only boyfriend I've had that treated me right was Noah and the only guy who was with Quinn for true love AND treated her right was Sam.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Samuel Evans, Quinn Fabray, and 20 others like this._

**Finn Hudson: **You two are so conceited it's disgusting. And Rachel there is no way in hell that St. James treated you better than me; that's just a load of crap. I was nothing but loyal to you and I supported your unrealistic Broadway dreams. And as for Quinn I always supported her unrealistic lawyer dreams too and I never truly cheated on her.

_Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Dude their right. You do need to grow up. And Rach is right about St. Douche treating her better than you and about Sam being the only boyfriend of Quinn's who truly loved her and treated her right. And dude neither of their dreams are unrealistic given both their talents they just have to work hard for them to come true but hell look at who you're talking to these two do nothing but constantly work hard to make their dreams come true. Just lay off of them and go fuck yourself cause that's the only way you'll be getting any for a long time. Also dude Rachel never mentioned anything about cheating although since you bring it up you did cheat on Quinn with Rachel first when you kissed her in the auditorium, then using Rachel's feelings for you to try and get her to come back after she quit Glee. And then there's when you convinced Quinn to cheat on Sam with you. Then most recently we have that you tried to get back together with Quinn while still engaged to Rachel and when that didn't work out you hooked up with that whore Carla again while still engaged to Rach.

_Quinn Fabray, Rachel Barbara Berry, Samuel Evan, Santana Lopez and 100 others like this._

**Finn Hudson: **Whatever you all are delusional. Have nice lives together. You all deserve each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **That moment when you run into a old friend, literally. Had that happen today with an old friend who also happened to be an old teammate. Glad it was you **Matthew Rutherford **and not some other random person. Welcome back to McKinley Matt!

_Quinn Fabray and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman like this._

**Matthew Rutherford: **Yeah glad I ran into you too Rach but let's not make it so literal next time kay? ;)

_Rachel Barbara Berry, Quinn Fabray, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Glad your back man. So you coming back to Glee? And you gonna ask the new coach about coming back to the football team? We could use someone else good on defense. I mean Karofsky's good but I can only pick up so much slack and Karofsky is the same as me in terms of picking up slack. And then Hudson, Chang and the newish guy Evans are all on offense so you know we need the help. Though Evans and Chang are way better than Hudson. Hell Hudson was out for a few games last year and Evans played QB for him and we did way better with Evans than Hudson has ever done. The only reason Hudson still plays above Evans some is because he has seniority, Evans is a junior. But maybe if you come back and see things for yourself you can help us convince Coach to let Evans play and Hudson be the back up QB. The team seems to like Evans better anyway.

_Michael Chang, Samuel Evans and David Karofsky like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Haha your soo funny Matt.(sarcasm is implied) *rolls eyes*

**Mercedes Jones: **Glad your back Matt :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Welcome back Matt :)

**Michael Chang: **Glad your back man. But why'd you say you weren't gonna be back till end of this week beginning of next week? And you should come back to Glee and football like Puck wants. We really could use you man. And Puck's right about the whole Evans and Hudson situation. And don't even get me started on how everyone feels about Hudson now after what he pulled on Rach.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Rachel Barbara Berry, Brittany S. Pierce and 135 others like this._

**Brittany S. Pierce: **So happy your back. And Lord Tubbington is too.

**Santana Lopez: **Glad your back Matt.

**Matthew Rutherford: **Thanks guys I'm glad to be back at McKinley. Ending my high school days where I started them and with some of the best friends any guy could ever ask for. Glee was a family back in the day so we still gonna be that way cause I plan on joining but not if we're gonna constantly be fighting and starting drama. Mike I wanted to surprise you guys by being early and then my parents surprised me by moving us here over the weekend and Puck man I gots some questions for ya. And what'd Hudson do?

_Mike Chang, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez and 6 others like this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Hell yes man. And we better message about it before Rach kicks us off her status.

_Rachel Barbara Berry likes this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Message Between Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and Matthew Rutherford**

**Matthew Rutherford: **Ok so first what's up with Rach and Finn? Second football explain about practices now, this newish guy Evans, and the new coach. And third when does Glee practice now?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **1) What happened between Rach and Finn is LONG ass story man. It started when Rach and Jesse were dating sophomore year... you know how Finn let Santana take his virginity? Well Rach didn't know till Santana told her last year and Rach never really got over it. Me and Rach revenge dated for like a day and a half plus I helped her cheat on Finn before the revenge dating and then we sang a duet to make Finn jealous last year so Finn never really got over that. Also you know how Rach has dreams of moving to New York for college and then taking Broadway by storm? Well Finn absolutely refused to go to New York with her and honestly he isn't really considering any colleges not even OSU (**AN: OSU stands for Ohio State University**). He wants nothing more than to help Burt run the garage after graduation. That was a major issue between them. Then all last year he was going back in forth between Quinn and Rach. He broke up with Rach over the whole duet thing and her kissing me and he then convinced Quinn to cheat on her then boyfriend Sam Evans (the same one I said was newish and is on the football team) with him. They, Quinn and Finn that is, went to Prom together and even campaigned from Prom King and Queen but then a few weeks later at Nationals (yeah we made it last year but we came in 12th) Finn stole a song I had written for Rach so he could win her back. They ended up making out on stage, hence the 12th place, and she forgave him so they got back together. Then around the end of summer he proposed to Rach and she said yes so they got engaged. We had our invitational in late September and after Finn and Rach were planning on getting married but on the way there, to Rach and Finn's wedding, Quinn got in a wreck and Rach refused to get married without Quinn there (Quinn and Rach are friends now weirdly enough) which is what initially lead to them fighting; they were fighting almost constantly this last month or so. And then Schue gave us this assignment about our futures and when Finn couldn't say what his plans were Schue set him and Rachel up with an appointment with Miss Pillsbury, on last Monday, to figure out Finn's future and Rach came out of that meeting feeling like Finn had NO idea what he even wanted from life. That obviously upset Rach so she turned to me for comfort and Finn well he spent last week, after their meeting, trying to get back together with Quinn, again. Quinn came over to Rach's house after school on Friday and told her about Finn. Then apparently today before Glee Quinn and Rach found Finn all over that whore of a wanna be cheerio Carla and they were making out too. That's kind of the short version of their probs. Oh along with the whole Hudson and Rach situation Kurt and Finn's parents got married last year while Kurt and Rach got really close like became best friends, second to me and Rach though. Well earlier this year when it was time to run for class president Kurt decided to run so he could have something other than Glee on his applications and then something happened that made Rach scared about her chances of getting into NYADA (apparently that is like THE school to go to in order to make it on Broadway and Kurt and Rach's number 1 choice of college) so she put her name down to run too. Well that lead to them fighting like a lot so eventually Rach just felt bad for taking that from Kurt so she dropped out but Brittany ended up winning the election and well Kurt never forgave Rach for even putting her name down to run in the first place so he like pretty much hates her now and then the whole Finn situation hasn't helped how he feels about Rach either. But I think he just heard Finn's version, which we all know makes Finn look like the best damn guy ever even though he was a cheating asshole and he was constantly putting down Rach's dreams when they were actually on good terms. I honestly can't tell you how many times Rach either showed up at my house or called me in tears because of something Finn said to her about her "unrealistic" dreams just this year even. What you saw on her changed relationship status and his status about her and Quinn is just a sampling of how he really treated them. The thing is no one saw it with Quinn though, Quinn had to deal with it all on her own. Who knew that even the least bit of good could've come from her cheating on Finn with me and then us having Beth? Well Beth was good but other than her obviously?

2) Football practices are every school day from 5 till 8 except Friday's because games are still on Friday's, obviously. Evans is Sam Evans, he moved here at the beginning of last year and plays QB like Hudson. He's sort of majorly obsessed with that movie Avatar but he's pretty cool. Me and him sort of became best bro's after everything that went down with Finn sophomore year and even last year plus the whole football thing. New coach well she came at the beginning of last year because Coach Tanaka never came back like we all thought. She has some major credits though; she's won state and national titles with her teams and she's recruited for some major college teams as well. She's sort of a badass like me, but we actually get along, plus she won't take crap from anyone so she's whipped all of us into shape and made us get in line and stay in line. Coach Bieste, that's her name by the way, won't put up with any crap from anyone.

3) Glee now practices every day after school till about 5; except Friday's are only 1 hour of practice because of the games. And Schue even has us going to what he calls "booty camp" once a week to work on our choreography exclusively. It got a lot more intense this year but it's still lots of fun. Apparently Schue is hell bent on winning this year after getting a taste of what it could be like last year. Seriously man we were close to being contenders till Finn started kissing Rach and then it was ruined because they started making out on stage. Schue even gave Rach once a week in class to for her to help us out on our vocals especially this one girl who just joined this year, Sugar Monett. Sugar can't really sing and no one really likes her besides a foreign student named Rory. But anyway the girl can't sing worth a damn but with Rach's help she's actually gotten to where she sounds not half bad. Seriously man Schue's at it hard core this like Britt and Mike are in charge of choreography with some help from Rach and Quinn, yeah they can both choreograph too.

**Matthew Rutherford: **Damn man just with Rach, Quinn, and Finn lots of shit has happened since I left. As for football well man that sounds pretty good so yeah I'll see about getting back on the team. And you better believe that I'm gonna be back in Glee.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Sounds good man. Talk to you later.

**Matthew Rutherford: **Yeah see you later man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Santana Lopez- Rachel Barbara Berry**

Wanna come over to my house for a girls night with **Tina Cohen-Chang**,** Quinn Fabray**,** Brittany S. Pierce**, and** Mercedes Jones**? It'll be a movie night, we can eat all the ice cream you want (I'll even get some vegan ice cream for you) and I won't involve any alcohol. So what ya say B?

**Sugar Monett: **Why wasn't I invited?

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

**Kurt Hummel: **Same question as Sugar.

**Santana Lopez: **Well Sugar I didn't think you and Rachel were friends plus this night is all about her.

And Kurt you haven't been Rachel's friend in months, at least not like she needs you to be and as soon as her and Finn broke up you jumped on Finn's side and never even gave Rach the chance to explain things from her side.

So I feel no guilt in not inviting either of you.

_Rachel Barbara Berry, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this._

**Sugar Monett: **Fine then. When you put it like that I don't even want to come. I'll just go to my boyfriend's, **Rory Flannigan**.

_Rory Flannigan likes this._

**Kurt Hummel: **Whatever Satan. Like we really care.

_Sugar Monett likes this._

**Santana Lopez: **You two are pathetic and everyone can see right through your lies. Oh and Sugar enjoy the one person who doesn't seem to care that you are a spoiled little rich girl and a bitch.

_Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, and 20 others like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Thanks San for what you said to Kurt and Sugar but I don't know about tonight. Sounds like a good idea in theory but you and no alcohol also sounds too good to be true plus I just don't know how I feel about being around so many people right now. :/

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Please Rachie. We can help you forget all about how mean Finn was to you. And San can definitely make sure we have fun even without alcohol; which she must really wanna be your friend cause San doesn't usually break out the whole no alcohol promise. Please, please, please Rachie

**Quinn Fabray: **Sounds good. And Rach this is huge the last time San said no alcohol was when I was pregnant and she wanted to show she was there for me no matter what. Plus if you feel like crying it's ok we'll either be crying with you cause of the movie(s) we're watching OR we won't care that your crying. Rach we're your friends, heck even your family, Glee is a family after all. We don't care if you cry around us well other than the fact that we hate that Finn did this to you.

_Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 8 others like this._

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Quinn's right Rach and I'm in if Cedes is.

**Mercedes Jones: **Hell to the yes I'm in. Can't have my fellow diva all down and depressed over an idiot like Finn. And I can't believe I'm saying this but... Kurt stay the hell away from my diva; you have no right to be saying that stuff about Rachel and then come here and ask why you weren't invited. **Kurt Hummel **we used to be best friends but after the way you treated Rachel with this whole Finn situation then we're only ever going to be team mates from now on. Your the only person in this whole Glee club who is on Finn's side everyone else either doesn't really care like Joe, Sugar, and Rory, OR they are on Rachel's side and well I guess that'd be Quinn's side too.

_Matthew Rutherford, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Artie Abrams, and 15 others like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Fine you guys convinced me. So San what time? And do I need to bring anything?

**Santana Lopez: **Well what kind of ice cream and what brand? Then just bring yourself, some things for tomorrow and whatever movies you wanna watch but NO musicals. Tonight we're watching movies based on Nicholas Sparks books and Titanic and maybe a few comedies. How about 6?

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Sounds good and as for ice cream I like the brand So Delicious and for flavors I like just about any of the flavors though my favorites are probably Chocolate Peanut Butter, Chocolate Velvet, Mint Marble Fudge, Mocha Fudge OR from Soy Delicious Fruit Sweetened I like the Expresso. And see you then as long as we order some food too.

**Santana Lopez: **Good and how does Pizza sound? Yes I will order a vegan pizza for you, just so you know before you ask.

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Sounds good San and I'll be over there at 6. Thanks for this by the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Movie night with the girls from the original 12 New Directions members to help Rachie feel better. Should be amazing too bad Lord Tubbington can't come. :( He's SOO jealous!with **Rachel Barbara Berry**,** Tina Cohen-Chang**,** Mercedes Jones**,** Santana Lopez**, and** Quinn Fabray**.

_Santana Lopez, Rachel Barbara Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and Quinn Fabray like this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Sounds fun Britt but also like trouble. And why is Lord Tubbington jealous?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Why trouble Puck? And he's jealous because he can't come with me. Santana's mom banned him from their house after he busted some bottles of their expensive wine last time he was there. :(

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Santana and no alcohol is trouble Britt. Actually Santana and alcohol is also trouble when I think about it. Plus I don't want Rach to do anything she'll regret later. Take care of her Tina and Quinn and Britt.

**Quinn Fabray: **Can do Puck. Oh and seriously Puck why say that to Britt about Santana? We all know that's the truth but why say it?

_Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany S. Pierce like this._

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I guess great minds think a like Quinn because I was just about to say the same thing when I saw your post.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **She asked and I can't lie to Britt. The girl is smart and she can also always tell when I'm lying and the only other person who can do that is Rach.

**Quinn Fabray: **I guess it's good that you don't even wanna try to lie to Britt but what would make you say that about the trouble in the first place?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I'm worried about Rach and how things will go down tonight so I guess that was my way of trying to get her to see that maybe I don't think that's the best idea but I know I got you, Tina and Britt looking after her and Mercedes will be there too so I guess I'm ok with it. But **Rachel Barbara Berry **if you feel like leaving at any time feel free to call me and I'll be there ASAP to get you.

_Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and Brittany S. Pierce like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Thank you Noah but I don't think I'll need you. Santana and I have come to an understanding that I'm not her and that I like to do things my way sometimes. Plus we've been in New Directions together for over two years now without killing each other those first few months and now I'd even say we're friends.

_Santana Lopez likes this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Alright babe but I'll still be just a phone call away ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Mercedes Jones: **Just got finished playing some Truth or Dare and Never have I Ever with the girls and damn if it wasn't interesting. The things you learn about your friends in these situations right Rach and Quinn? ;) Now we're gonna watch some of my fav movies like Madea's Family Reunion, The Last Song, and even Titanic.

_Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Brittany S. Pierce like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **MERCEDES why?

_Quinn Fabray likes this._

**Quinn Fabray: **I second that Rach.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Do tell Mercedes.

**Samuel Evans: **Yeah what are these two lovely ladies hiding?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Just some secrets that they are apparently embarrassed about. Though I don't know why it's nothing to be embarrassed about.

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Britt I just don't want all of Facebook knowing my secrets and there's a reason they're called secrets. I'm trusting you guys with them.

_Quinn Fabray likes this._

**Mercedes Jones: **Well without breaking Rach and Quinn's trust let's just say that these two are wilder than we thought and that they've known each for way longer than we thought and have a different relationship than we all thought.

**Matthew Rutherford: **Ok you've officially grabbed my attention with that one. I NEED to know more NOW! Please let her tell us Rach and Quinn? PLEASE!

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Samuel Evans, Artie Abrams and Michael Chang like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **MERCEDES shut it NOW! I can't believe you said that much. OMG I don't even wanna know what they think you mean.*rolls eyes in desperation*

_Quinn Fabray likes this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Well Rach how are we supposed to take what Mercedes said? I'm definitely interested now, not that I wasn't before. Please tell me Rach.

_Samuel Evans, Michael Chang, Artie Abrams and Matthew Rutherford like this._

**Quinn Fabray: **Ok how about...

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **NO!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Woah how'd you two do that? But seriously Rach please this will just bother me now. PLEASE!

_Samuel Evans likes this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **It's called

**Quinn Fabray: **perfect timing. And the fact that

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **great minds think alike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Message between Rachel Barbara Berry and Quinn Fabray**

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Man I wish I could've seen the look on Noah's face when we finished each others thoughts on Mercedes' status. Not that I can blame her after what we spilled but why'd she post it on facebook where those 2 could see? But anyway I'll help you get Sam back if you help me get Noah. Deal?

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh I know I would just about kill to have seen Sam's face. As for Mercedes I don't know and at this point I think it's more funny than anything though if anyone else asks I'm very upset at Mercedes for it; not that anyone other than you will know the difference because I learned to act from the best ;) And yeah that's def a deal. We will get our men and have a little or a lot of fun in the process ;) God why did I ever let my popularity become so much more important than us?

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Oh yeah we will have some fun with this. And Quinnie it's ok I became a diva in high school especially after Glee club first started. But the important thing is that we are now back to where we were 4 1/2 years ago though we've grown up since then. I did miss you though. And lot's of how I acted was just that acting because I well you know my Broadway dreams and how I feel about people using me and well I hate the fact that we're headed off to different places for college and the acting was like a defense mechanism to prevent me from going through too much hurt.

**Quinn Fabray: **I've missed you too Rachie. And we both strayed once we got to high school but I'm glad I joined Glee and that you convinced me to stay that day 3 years ago. That day was the first day I realized how stupid I was being for treating you like shit and it will always mean more to me than anyone could possibly know. I've missed my sister more than you could imagine.

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Well I'm glad you joined too and that I could convince you to stay too because honestly things wouldn't be the same without you. We saw that with Matt leaving I mean don't get me wrong I'm sooo glad Sam joined but without Matt things sort of went to hell with all the drama but in the end it also brought most of us closer. And I've missed my sister too more than you could imagine. But we better go before San and the others start to get suspicious. I really don't want them to start asking questions. That could only lead to trouble for our plan.

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah I know what you mean about Sam and Matt and ok. We can always text each other later or stay up without everyone else later. Oh and we are so having a sleepover at my house on Friday just the 2 of us so we can catch back up plus mom has missed you and has been wanting to know when you were gonna come back over like old times.

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Ok that sounds like a plan. And Friday would be a perfect time to talk about how we're gonna get Noah and Sam back. Oh and we should hook up Mercedes and Matt too. Did you see her reaction when Mike said Matt was coming back today at lunch? Plus I've always thought she had a thing for him for as long ago as back in sophomore year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Samuel Evans - Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

What do think those 2, Rach and Quinn, are hiding from us? I mean they were like going off the rocker trying to get Mercedes to keep her mouth shut 'bout whatever it is that they said over at Santana's. I gotta know man.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I don't know man but I gotta know too. And I know what you mean I've never seen Rachel go at someone like that and the way they were finishing each others thoughts was just down right creepy, I mean they even had their timing down to where one post appeared a second after the original that started the thought. I don't think I'll ever understand those two.

_Samuel Evans likes this._

**Samuel Evans: **I know what you mean. I've never seen Quinn like that either. The way they were acting was scary like scarier than when they went after Finn and those two make up a team I wouldn't want to mess with like ever but then they also have San and Britt with them so their like untouchable by anyone unless your like preapproved. That shit is scary man.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I know dude. Well I'm getting off so I'll talk to ya later man?

**Samuel Evans: **Me too and sure thing dude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **I officially have a new favorite movie... Madea's Family Reunion and I guess I have **Mercedes Jones **to thank for that. Who knew?

_Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany S. Pierce, and Santana Lopez like this._

**Quinn Fabray: **Wait Rachel Berry has a favorite movie that isn't a musical? *gasps in mock horror* Just kidding Rach. But seriously it may be my new favorite too.

_Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Brittany S. Pierce like this._

**Mercedes Jones: **Sooo... does this mean that you two are over my status and all that?

**Quinn Fabray: **Are you kidding me? Ray she can't be serious can she? I mean seriously?

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **I know right Q. How about ummm...

**Quinn Fabray: **NO we are NOT "over your status" Mercedes I mean

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **How can you even think that? Just because

**Quinn Fabray: **We like the Madea movie you chose to watch doesn't mean we are all of a sudden just over your status and you giving up our secrets like that.

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Exactly liking a movie you just so happened to pick doesn't mean we are just suddenly going to be able to forgive you or get over it. Get real Mercedes

**Quinn Fabray: **We aren't like that.

**Amanda Berry: **The Dynamic Duo is back I see. Good to know my little cousin and her sister are back to the way things were. And for everyone at McKinley I have to say you better watch out for these two they WILL make your life a living hell if you get on their wrong side. Love you Ray and you too Q. Oh and so glad things are back to how they were, you two wanna hang out Saturday and do our usual thing? :D

_Rachel Barbara Berry and Quinn Fabray like this._

**Mercedes Jones: **What do you mean the Dynamic Duo is back and really since when can Rachel make anyone's life a living hell? I mean don't get me wrong I love both these girls but since when does Rachel make peoples lives the living hell? At McKinley most people, with the exception of Glee Club minus Finn, try to make her life a living hell. And how do you know Quinn? I get you knowing Rachel since she's your cousin and all but Quinn?

_Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 7 others like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Hell yeah Mandy. Bringing back the old days along with the original Unholy Trinity ;) Whaddya say Q you in?

_Quinn Fabray and Amanda Berry like this._

**Santana Lopez: **Woah there Berry what do you mean by the original Unholy Trinity? Quinn, me and Britt are the only Unholy Trinity that I know of.

**Quinn Fabray: **You can bet your pretty lil Jewish butt I'm in. Mandy that sounds amazing but keep in mind that Ray and me have our sights on things other than every good looking guy there is out there. And Ray you know how I feel about the original Unholy Trinity ;)

_Rachel Barbara Berry likes this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **San at McKinley you 3 are the only Unholy Trinity but me, Quinn and Mandy were the original back in middle school at Carmel. I mean Q came up with that name right? So where'd you and Britt think she got it from?

**Amanda Berry: **Mercedes you obviously don't know Rachel since you asked that question. Carmel middle school was at the utter mercy of Rachel and Quinn from the second they walked through the doors the first day of 6th grade. Rachel and me had always been more like best friends than cousins so when I moved there in the middle of 6th grade(yes we're in the same grade but I'm 7 months older than her) I immediately became part of their group. Together Quinn and Rachel were known as the Dynamic Duo, no one messed with them because if they did well they were usually forced to transfer schools and then when I became a permanent addition to them we became referred to as the Unholy Trinity. We all became cheerleaders and we could've had any guy we wanted but none of us ever seriously committed to any guy we preferred to chase them all. Quinn and me became like really close too but never as close as Quinn and Rachel. And the reason Rachel is like that at McKinley, she told me, is because while she loved her life at Carmel Middle School she wanted something different in high school so she transferred to McKinley and naturally Quinn transferred too but in high school Rachel wanted to be more of a fly under the radar type person so that when she made it to Broadway she wouldn't have tons of people bombarding her with all sorts of ridiculous requests but also because she planned on going to New York for college she would only have to worry about leaving behind a few true friends who she'd keep in contact with like Quinn and me.

**Santana Lopez: **Ok Berry I get ya. And we just thought it was some religious thingy.

**Mercedes Jones: **So let me get this straight Rachel gave up her chance to be a part of a National title winning Glee club like Vocal Adrenaline and not getting a slushy facial every day to come to McKinley so she wouldn't have to worry about people using her and leaving behind too many people? And Rachel was popular in middle school?

**Quinn Fabray: **Well yeah. I guess part of our secret is out Ray :/ but you can't blame Mandy she was just excited to have us back to where we were. And honestly I'm glad too :)

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **Your right Q and I am too. And Cedes why do you find that so hard to believe. I actually was just acting constantly during freshman and sophomore year but as I've gotten to know you guys I've acted less and less which is why Quinn and me are back to where we were. Noah is the other person whose always known the real me but he put on an act too; I mean he's known me longer than Quinn has and that's because his mom and my dad are like best friends so when Deborah was pregnant with Noah at the same time Shelby was pregnant with me then my dad's were soo excited and we've gone to Temple together since we were babies literally like a week old.

**Mercedes Jones: **It's just you've been so intense for so long at McKinley that I guess I couldn't see you being any other way. And really all that was acting?

_200 people like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry: **My feelings for Noah, Jesse and Finn weren't acting but the way I acted around them was acting. You can't fake your feelings for someone though if I'm being honest then the way I acted that week Noah and I dated was the week I did the least acting as Noah knew the real me and that's who he liked.

**Mercedes Jones: **Damn girl you really do belong on Broadway since I now know that your singing and your acting are soo dang good.

_Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams and 155 others like this._

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Your damn straight my girl belongs on Broadway. How could anyone have ever doubted her?

_Rachel Barbara Berry, Amanda Berry, and Quinn Fabray like this._

**So how'd you guys like this chapter being a facebook chapter? Please R&R.**


	3. Cheering Up Rachel

**AN: I am SOOOO sorry guys. I started college like a week after I last updated and even though I had a good start on this chapter before that I still spent lots of time trying to perfect it in between studying, going to class, and doing homework. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. This is 18 pages here on Microsoft word but I just couldn't bring myself break this chapter up into more than one. Anyway it's nice and long for you guys plus a LOT is revealed so it should keep you guys interested. I hope to update sooner next time but I still have about a week before the new semester starts so here's hoping to update at least once in that time period.**

At Santana's

"Lets plays some Never have I Ever while we're waiting on the pizza's. And before yous ask Rach we'll substitute alcohol with tonic water, shit tastes just as bad as some alcohol till you've gotten used to it." Santana says. "Why not use vodka instead? I'm really not all that opposed to it as I've let you guys think. Although I do have to say I was majorly turned off it for a while last year after the Ke$ha incident, you know after my disaster of a party?" Rachel replies. "Hells yeah we'll use vodka but why if you're really like not opposed to alcohol did you act the way you did about your party last year?" Santana says. "I got this Rae. It wasn't her alcohol we were gonna be drinking it was her dads' and Rae has ALWAYS been one to want to keep her dads' happy; I mean she may be a wild child but around her dad's Rach is the perfect Jewish daddy's girl, they're the reason she wore those hideous sweaters with the skirts, which were all her. Heck back in middle school when we weren't wearing our cheerleading outfits on game days she would wear one outfit out of the house and then change at school and on picture day she'd wear something dad approved that wasn't completely hideous and then change after pictures. And Puck didn't even offer to buy any alcohol to begin with for the party he just suggested it and then said he'd replace what we drank. So Rae being the person she is was very hesitant to let us at her dads' alcohol free will. And then there's the fact that everyone expected her to be uptight because of her acting that she'd been doing so she was just keeping that up. The actual reason why Puck convinced her to have the party in the first place was because we saw our Rae coming back and he thought that if he got her to throw a party we could maybe get closer to the real us; us three used to be like super close as kids; I mean when his dad left we were the only two outside his mom and sister that he let in. But high school changed us all, Puck used to be this kid who'd beat up anyone who looked at his girls wrong and me and Rae were his girls though Rae was the one he wanted to date and I used to be Rae's best friend and like a second sister to Puck and we ruled George Washington Carver elementary school together; also Rae used to be the wild child of our group and Puck actually used calm her down; lastly I used to be the sweet and innocent looking one who was really the instigator, I may not necessarily participate but I definitely egged them on but in high school I became this uptight and somewhat frigid bitchy cheerio. Then middle school came and Puck and Rae just couldn't see themselves being together and working out when they went to rival schools so that's when Puck turned into the badass, self-proclaimed sex shark, though the sex shark part came after him and Rae dated for bit the summer after 8th grade, and then Rae showed up at McKinley and Puck started to slushy her but I think it was because the way she dressed that first day was attracting all the guys attention so he slushied her to mark her as undateable since everyone also thought she was a freak. And me, again, once I came to McKinley I turned into the bitchy head cheerleader that slept with her boyfriends best friend, who also happened to be her former best friends love interest, and I tortured Rae because it was expected. Rae turned into the bitchy needy diva everyone at McKinley loved to hate. So when Puck got glimpses of our old Rae he wanted to see if she was really back by getting her to throw a party; she wasn't all back, and the alcohol thing was something that wasn't new, but we saw that night that she was on her way back." Quinn answers for Rachel. "What Quinn said. So we using vodka or what?" Rachel says. "Hells yes we're using vodka." Santana says.

"Ok in case you alls don't know or forgot we go around the circle and say things we haven't done and if you've done it you drink. The first person to empty their glass of vodka is the 'winner'. Ok gots it?" Santana says. We all chorus yes while San is getting out the red plastic cups and filling each one with vodka till their about 3/4 full.

"Ok I'll start. Umm never have I ever been pregnant OR had a pregnancy scare." Rachel, Quinn and Brittany drank. "Damn Berry. You had a pregnancy scare? When and with who?" Santana asked. "It was the summer between 8th grade and freshman year and it was with Noah. You know we sort of dated then and we definitely hooked up. He was actually my first and I was his first too. Well we were each others first official partners but neither of us were strangers to the other forms of sexual pleasures. It was right before the year started at McKinley and I was two months late and throwing up at the smell of food. The being late wasn't all that weird in and off itself because being vegan messes with my iron levels and the other minerals and such in my body so I'm used to going months at a time sometimes with either just spotting to no period at all but the vomiting thing was a bit weird so I made a doctors appointment with my OBGYN for the week before school started. Well the day of my appointment came and I started having these really bad cramps and then I went to the bathroom a few minutes after the cramps started only to find that there was blood everywhere so I got Quinn and Amanda to take me to the hospital and to call my doctor. Turned out I had been pregnant but had had a miscarriage. So no Santana no pregnancy scare I actually was pregnant. The ONLY people who know that are Quinn, Amanda, my doctor and now you guys; Noah doesn't even know. And actually that was part of the reason that I changed so much when I came to McKinley. It was one of the hardest things I've ever gone through." Rachel replied with tears sparkling in her eyes. Everyone except for Quinn muttered things like "I'm sorry" and "I had no idea" but Quinn simply gave her sister a fierce hug.

"Ok umm I'll go next. Never have I ever had sex in a public place." Quinn said to which Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and surprisingly Tina drank. Everyone gave Tina these weird looks and Santana said "After everything tonight I'm no longer really surprised about Rach but you T? I needs some details like now." "Fine. It was last year during prom with Mike in the choir room. We were both buzzed, almost drunk actually, from where Puck spiked the punch and well we're both horny drunks so yeah we decided to hook up in the choir room." Tina said like it wasn't a huge deal. "But I wanna hear Rae's story. I mean we've all known a Rachel Berry that we thought was virgin much less someone who would have sex in a public place. So I got to know her story." Tina said. "Well it was actually more than once and all with Noah that summer I got pregnant and had a miscarriage. We were at the beach together and this carnival was in town so we went and rode the Ferris Wheel, the kind with the cages that fit like two maybe three people, and well we got stuck at the top and I hate heights but thought I could handle the Ferris Wheel. Any way to get my mind off the height thing Noah begin to kiss me and that turned into making out and we were both horny that day for some reason we never understood but well we were stuck up there for almost two hours while they tried to fix the ride so we hooked up." Rachel said. Again all the girls except for Quinn were clearly shocked at her revelation.

"Ok I'll go next. Never have I ever umm let's see... oh yeah, wait no did that. Oh there's...nope that happened too. Got it never have I ever cheated on a test or to win any sort of competition or bet." Rachel said and this made Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes drink. After curious looks from almost everyone in the room Quinn and Mercedes explain why they cheated. For Quinn it was when she was pregnant but still lived with her parents and she was in danger of failing her Honors Algebra II class. Her normal tests were worth 40% of her grade so she cheated on two chapter test leading up to her midterm that would be worth 50% of her entire grade for that quarter of the year in the class and she cheated on that test too so her grade went from a D that was almost an F to a low B. She did that so her parents wouldn't be suspicious about why she was doing so bad in a class that she should've been acing. As it was they weren't happy with her having a low B but they told her she was grounded and forced her to get a tutor even though the she knew the material and the reason she was failing in the first place is that she simply wasn't turning in her homework and class work complete; she'd turn it in with one or two problems completed and those problems would be correct but the rest of the problems would be completely blank. "Wow Q who knew you had it in you. I always thought you were a goody two shoes but after tonight I know I was clearly wrong." Santana commented. "Yeah well I hid the real me for too long. But the acting I did I learned from the best, my sister one Miss Rachel Berry." Quinn replied rather seriously but still slightly joking. And Mercedes, well she cheated to win a bet with Kurt. It was back in sophomore year and it was the week we did ballads but as duets; when her and Puck were partners she tricked him into revealing that he was Quinn's baby's real dad. See she had this on going bet with Kurt that Finn wasn't the real dad and that it would take a week or less from the time the whole Glee club found out the truth about the babies paternity for Rachel to tell Finn. So she got Puck to reveal it to her and then she made sure that everyone else in Glee found out except for Finn and thus presented the opportunity for Rachel to tell Finn. "That's low Mercedes." Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Tina said at nearly the same time. "I know but I couldn't stand to lose to Kurt and I knew, well thought I knew, Rachel well enough that once the truth came out like that I thought I'd win. I was right but Kurt was convinced that Finn was the real baby daddy because he was convinced that Quinn would NEVER cheat on Finn like that." Mercedes responded somewhat sheepishly.

"Ok I guess I'm next. Umm never have I ever had a one night stand, even if it never got to the point of sex." Mercedes said forcing everyone else to drink. At this point they weren't surprised at Rachel but they wanted to know her story because well Mercedes, Brittany, Tina and Santana were just getting to know the girl that Rachel truly was. For Rachel the only time she'd actually had sex was with Noah and that was when they'd dated but all throughout middle school she would have "one night stands" with a different guy each time and it would involve every other form of sexual pleasure than actual sex. She could never bring herself to actually bring herself to have sex with another guy when her heart belonged to Noah Puckerman so she chased every guy at Carmel Middle School in an attempt to get over Noah but that obviously didn't work. "Damn you really were a wild child B though by now I really shouldn't be surprised even though I still am at every new thing I learn about you." Santana commented. And they already knew Tina's story and the reason why Quinn drank while Brittany and Santana drinking was no surprise.

"Well I'm going next it seems like. Let's see never have I ever been to a high school party while I was in middle school." Tina said and again the four girls who are or had been cheerleaders drank. Rachel and Quinn used to gate crash Carmel's parties all the time in middle school with Amanda plus the three girls, the original Unholy Trinity, used to flirt with the football players and get invites when they wanted to avoid sneaking in the parties but still wanted to go. Plus they used to go to a few of the McKinley parties with Puck too. And well it was expected from Brittany and Santana. "Again I'm surprised at you two but I really shouldn't be. But what I'd like to know is how Puck got invites to the McKinley high school parties? I mean I know he played football and baseball so he probably knew some of the guys but honestly it's usually the girls who get the invites to the parties." Santana said. "Noah well he got invites because he was friends with guys on the high school teams and they knew that most times when he came to the parties Quinn, me and Amanda would be with him and ALL the guys wanted us there even though we went to Carmel because well we were hot and they wanted to hook up with us." Rachel told Santana.

"My turn." Brittany chirps happily. "Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher that I've acted on." she continues and this means that Rachel, Quinn and Santana drink. Rachel and Quinn both had unofficially dated their homeroom teachers in 8th grade. While neither ever had sex with them they both indulged in tons of making out with their respective teacher, both of which were first year teachers 22 close to 23 years old, and they also indulged in the other forms of sexual pleasure though no butt sex, that idea absolutely disgusted both girls. And Santana well she'd just hooked up with her 8th grade social studies teacher because she never had the guts to actually try for a relationship even though she did have feelings for her teacher. "Again damn am I surprised even though I know I shouldn't be. I mean even I didn't have the guts for more than one hook up with my teacher but you two did even if it was never official." Santana told Quinn and Rachel. "This is boring now so let's do something else until those slow idiots show up with our food." Santana said.

"Ok guys let's play some Truth or Dare before the pizza's get here." says Brittany. Everyone makes sounds of agreement before moving to sit in a circle in the middle of Santana's den. "Whose going to go first?" chirps Brittany and when no one makes a move to go first she continues "Ok I guess I'll go first and then whoever I ask goes, ok?" and everyone nods in agreement before she asks "Rachie Truth or Dare?". "Umm truth I guess" replied Rachel. "Ok so we all know your feelings for Finn but do you still have any romantic feelings for any of your other exes? Maybe a certain mohawked boy who just so happens to be your best friend and fellow New Directions members?" Brittany asked and she seemed to get very excited as she mentioned the possibility of my still having feelings for Noah and everyone except Quinn leaned forward a bit more at the mention of him as well. "Well up until now only Quinn has known how I feel about one of my exes. Everyone knows I could never still have feelings for Jesse after all the shit he pulled and well given recent events my feelings for Finn are those of utter loathing but one ex of mine I've always wondered what would have happened if we'd stayed together but he had a baby on the way and I had feelings for Finn back then so we ended what was the best relationship I've ever had. Then we became friends my wondering turned into actual feelings even though I was on again and off again with Finn at that point. So Brittany yes I do still have feelings for Noah or as you put it a certain mohawked boy who is also a glee club member." Quinn just smirked at my answer while everyone else was shocked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa how come Quinn's the only person you told this to?" asked Santana the second I was done answering Britt. "Well Noah and I have had something between us for forever but until that week sophomore year we were never official so that everyone knew and then what with Quinn being pregnant with Beth we decided it would be better for Noah to focus on her and his baby. Yes, I knew Noah tells me everything, and instead of us being an item, and well what was between us just grew after we knew what it was like to date, we decided that it was best for Noah to concentrate on helping Quinn. But by the time Beth was born Finn had already confessed his feelings for me and I was curious as to if there was something between us more than sounding good singing together so we dated and well we all know how that ended. Oh and the reason Quinn knows is because when we were kids me, Noah and Quinn were always together and as we grew older Quinn and I only grew closer as Noah and I developed our feelings for one another so Quinn has been there from the start. When we got to middle school Quinn and I went to Carmel while Noah was at McKinley and I just couldn't bring myself to date someone from our rival school so I chased just about any boy and never seriously committed to someone. Quinn and I were so close by the time we were 10 that we became pseudo-sisters: her mom is my mom unofficially and my dad's are her second parents although given how things happened sophomore year with her dad's reaction to her pregnancy they probably became her dad's. We were this unstoppable force at Carmel and no one messed with us and survived it and then my cousin Amanda, everyone calls her Mandy, moved to Carmel in the middle of 6th grade, and she became part of us and being part of what Carmel middle school referred to as the Dynamic Duo made her untouchable like us and they nicknamed us the Unholy Trinity. Basically the reason Quinn knows about Noah boils down to she's always known how I felt about him and even though she slept with him it wasn't to hurt me like everyone might thinks; it was a mistake and her judgment wasn't there at all as she was drunk." I told them.

"Ok Quinn truth or dare?" I asked once I was done explaining. "Truth I can not do another Rachel Berry dare. I will not live it down this time." she said laughing and smirking, referring to the last time we played with Mandy back on the night of Carmel Middle School's 8th grade dance at Mandy's "after party". "Ok" I reply laughing "I was going to ask how you feel about Sam trying to win Mercedes back but now I'm gonna ask why are you so scared of my dares?" Quinn just huffed before saying "Ok well I will still answer both questions even though you know the answer to one. It hurts that Sam is trying to win Mercedes back but I don't blame her. I still love Sam and I hate myself everyday for having cheated on him with Finn. And then why do I hate your dares Rae? Well let's think about the last time we played and what you dared me to do then and how that ended. I mean come on Rae you dared me to act like I was having sex with Mark in the middle of the park AND then there was the time you dared me to prank call Mr. Smith and act like a sexy phone entertainer. So yeah the reactions I got from those two dares alone was enough to make me scared of your dares Rae. Seriously how do you come up with those?" After Quinn's confession everyone's, except Rachel's, mouth was hanging open in shock; "Damn B. That's badass. Seriously why would you hide that Berry and come up with the uptight so called "gleek freak" and "super diva" that most of McKinley has tortured for the last like 3 years?" Santana asked. "Well Quinn you of all people know how devious I can truly be if I want to. I guess it's like genetic or something. And Santana I guess part of me was scared of how people might judge me at McKinley for being well me and say because I wouldn't commit to one guy that I was a slut and a whore so I chose to be the girl who no guy would go after and it worked pretty good, well until Finn and glee came along but by then Noah had started to ease up on the random hookups, which I now know he did that to try and get over me as he liked me back in middle school too, so I thought that maybe just maybe I could get the guy I'd wanted for years, by that point, and for once I wouldn't be dating someone who was our rival but then the whole Beth thing happened and I was upset yes but I could NEVER hate Quinn or Noah for it and I definitely couldn't hate their beautiful little girl for it, she was just an innocent product of two friends trying to get through some major moments in their lives and while I think that Q and Noah handled their pain the wrong way I certainly don't fault them for turning to one another, they've been close since Q and I became best friends back in 1st grade. And secondly is that I wanted people to take me and my talent seriously, I couldn't stand it if they said the only reason I'd made it was because I slept my way there or some other crazy rumor that the public would no doubt believe meaning that they thought I had no real talent. So I came up with the Berry you guys knew for most of high school but recently I've began realize how wrong of me that was. Now Quinn it's your turn to ask away." Rachel replied.

"Ok Mercedes truth or dare?" Quinn asked looking at the girl in question. "Let's go with dare. I'm not scared of what you've got." she said with a smirk. "Ok Mercedes I dare you to call Matt and tell him you've had feelings for him since sophomore year." Quinn stated with a smirk of her own and once she was done talking Mercedes visibly paled before saying "Hell to the nah I ain't gonna do that cause I don't wanna get my boys hopes up like that only for me to inevitably have to tell him later that I don't really feel like that about him." Mercedes answers but her response is a little bit too quick so we all just give her these knowing looks before Quinn says "You have to or else I'll let Rae dare you and I'm sure that after my revelation that you wouldn't want that? Now would you Mercedes?" and she smirks knowingly as she says it. "Fine but only because I don't want to have Rachel dare me to do anything." Mercedes huffs irritably in response. "Get to it then and put the phone on speaker phone when you do call so we can all hear too." Quinn says. "Fine, fine whatever you want." Mercedes says as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials Matt's number before putting it on speaker phone in the middle of our little circle. "Hey beautiful" Matt answered after a few rings. "Hey yourself boo" Mercedes answered him to which Quinn and I smirked at her and Santana, Brittany and Tina have these knowing looks on their faces. "So listen this thing we have going on where we hang out all the time and even make out occasionally is great but I want to be your actual girlfriend the next time we hang out. Actually I've wanted that since we started this thing sophomore year after you and San broke up." Mercedes said getting straight to her dare. "Really?" Matt asked and it sounded hopeful. "Because I've wanted the same thing but I didn't want to jump from one relationship to the next and then after awhile I just began to think that you only saw us a casual thing so I just kept it going because seeing you casually was better than never seeing you at all." Matt said. "Really because I thought you still had feelings for Santana after all this time and I was just a way to distract you from your feelings for her. And I kept it going because like you said seeing you casually was better than not seeing you at all. Plus Santana has definitely moved on from who she was sophomore year; her and Rachel are actually civil to each other now. Actually I'd say their friends now after everything that's happened." Mercedes said and she couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice. "Well I guess we'll have our first date as an official couple this Friday then; same deal as before only now your my girl." Matt said with pure unadulterated joy in his voice. "That sounds amazing. Can't wait. Well I'll talk to you later the girls want me to go to Santana's to help cheer up Rach after Finn's latest douche move." Mercedes said. "Ok gorgeous and I can't wait either. I'll text you later ok?" Matt replied. "Ok. Bye handsome." Mercedes answered Matt with a huge smile on her face then she hung up her phone and gets this dreamy look on her face. We all exchange quick knowing glances before Santana said "So you and Rach like my leftovers huh?" but in a teasing tone. "Ummm. I don't like Matt like that I just did that for Quinn's dare but Matt and me are friends so it'll be fine. And I don't know about Rach." replies Mercedes nervously. Rachel just laughs at Santana for a minute then smirks at her before saying "You and Noah were never really official you were just fuck buddies and you forced him to buy you stuff every so often then you got bored with him and moved on to Matt. So no San I wouldn't be taking 'your leftovers' if Noah and I got back together; and yes I still have feelings for Noah before you guys ask but again Quinn already knows that. Also technically Noah and I were together first in every way; we did take each others virginities. But Mercedes you can't lie to us we were all there for your phone conversation with Matt and even I'm not that good of an actress, like I said you can't fake how you feel about someone. You have feelings for him Cedes so just accept them and Matt obviously has feelings for you too so just try dating him and see where things go." "There's my Rae. Cheeky response but also 100% the truth." Quinn says with laughter laced in her tone.

"Ok ok you guys lets get on with the game. Santana truth or dare?" Mercedes says. "Dare bitches. I ain't scared of what you bitches can throw out." Santana replied with a smirk. "Ok I dare you to send Kurt a picture of you and Britt kissing in your bikini's that we all know you have on your phone from last spring break. And make sure to add a sexy message to it." Mercedes says. "That's all you got. Seems to be more to Puck's or any of the other guys liking. Why Kurt?" Santana responded. "Just do it. And the reason I chose Kurt is exactly because it's not something he'd enjoy. It's a good thing I got Artie to set up a COD night with all the guys and Kurt and hide a video camera in there so we can watch all their reactions later." Mercedes told her. "Fine ok. Come over here so you can watch and read." Santana replied. She sent the picture along with a text that said "You know ya wants us Kurt. Just admit it already so we can have a threesome." That had all of us rolling on the floor laughing just imagining Kurt Hummel, king of the gays, reaction.

"Ok Britt truth or dare?" Santana asked after we'd all got done laughing. "Dare San. Lord Tubbington told me I had to do more of those or people would think I was boring." Brittany replied just as seriously as she could. "Ok well I dare you to do body shots off of Rach. And Rach you can NOT complain." Santana replied with somewhat evil glint in her eyes. "Fine fine. I won't complain. But you said no alcohol so what will we use for body shots?" Rachel said. "Umm we can use some of the ice cream OR we could use soda" Santana replies. "Soda. You can'ts be wasting my ice cream" Rachel replies, mocking Santana. "Ok Rae lay down on the counter and Britt chose where to take the shots from." Quinn says. "How many shots am I doing?" Britt asked. "Let's go with 3" says Santana. "Ok so I'll do belly button, hip, and chest." says Britt. "Ok Rach it might be easier if you're in your bra and underwear OR if you wants you can go put on one of my bikini's. Only so Britt has easier access." Santana says. "Ehh I'll go bra and underwear. I'm not ashamed of my smokin' hot body and honestly I think I look better in my bra and underwear than a bikini. San take some pics on my phone and we can tease the guys with 'em later?" Rachel says with an evil glint in her eyes. "Damn Rae really is back. She hasn't been like this since the summer after 8th grade." Quinn says. So Britt takes the body shots and even ends up making out with Rachel for a minute and all the while Santana is taking pictures and making comments like "Wanky" and "Damn Rae is a wild child."

"Ok Tina it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Brittany asks the quiet Asian girl. "Umm lets go with truth. I can't go through with a dare knowing you guys and seeing the dares already and hearing the story about Rach's dares. Truth for sure." replies Tina. "Chicken." all the other girls chorus before Brittany asks "Are you still a virgin? If not was Mike your first?" "No Britt I'm not a virgin anymore and yes Mike was my first but it was while I was still dating Artie but Artie still thinks he was my first because we were both drunk the night we first hooked up so he wasn't thinking straight. I don't regret Mike being my first but I do regret cheating on Artie like that and then letting him think he was my first. That was part of my reason for ending things with him. And the rest of my reason is that over the summer between mine and Artie's freshman and sophomore years Mike and I spent lots of time together and well I fell for him even more than I already had, what with giving him my virginity." Tina says and blushes a bit at the fact that she just admitted to cheating on Artie and then letting him think he was her first. "Why would you do that to Artie?" Brittany asks with a pout on her face, because despite the fact that she and Artie broke up Brittany still loves him BUT she also loves Santana and Santana has feelings for both Finn and Brittany; though Santana would NEVER admit her feelings for Finn after everything he'd done to two of her closest friends, Quinn and Rachel. So Brittany and Santana were dating as neither girl could have the guy she truly wanted at the moment. See Artie didn't want to be with Brittany if Brittany had feelings for someone else. "Well Mike and I were hanging out one night coming up with ways to teach some of the kids on our community, we both live in an Asian only community by the way, how to appreciate something other than math and science and well we were at his house and his parents weren't home and while we were working he'd taken his shirt and after about 30 or so minutes of a shirtless Mike I found myself stopping him from his dancing and kissing him. Then we started making out and one thing lead to another and before we knew it he'd taken my virginity. And oddly enough we never acted weird around each other after that even though we both knew I'd cheated on Artie with him. A week later after our meeting with Mr. Schue about what to sing at Regionals Artie and I slept together after a night of getting drunk. Then a few weeks after that is when Artie and I broke up and Mike and I got together over summer. So Brittany does that answer your question?" Tina said. "Man T I didn't know you were that type of girl. I mean I figured you and Mike had hooked up but I figured it was like last year after prom or this sometime this year. You know sometime after you two had been dating a while." Mercedes said. "Yes it does answer my question but I still don't understand why you'd cheat on sweet Artie with Mike." Brittany whines. "Yes Mercedes I am that type of girl but to be honest I always thought I'd be the girl you thought I was, you know the one who waits for her right guy and then waits until they've been together, like serious relationship together, for a while. And Britt I can't really give you a good reason why other than I loved seeing Mike shirtless and seeing as you dated him and no doubt slept with him then you know how amazing he look shirtless. A shirtless Mike, to me, is like well he's like a skinnier version of shirtless Puck to Rachel. You know I'm like powerless against his to die for 6 pack, washboard abs and all those rippling arm muscles. " Tina replies with a dreamy far away look on her face.

"Ok. I'll ask. Let's see Rach truth or dare?" Tina asked. "Dare me T." she responded smirking and shooting a knowing look to Quinn. "Let's see. You mentioned that you still had feelings for McKinley's resident badass one Noah Puckerman so how about you sext him?" Tina says like it's some big deal. "No problem." Rachel replies.

_*Rachel to Noah* *_Noah to Rachel*

_*Hey sexy. What are you doing? Because I'm sure if I was there it would be so much better ;)*_

*Rae. Come on you know you can't be doing this to me. And I'm with the guys at Artie's playing some COD and all that shit.*

_*But you like it. Come on Noah. Being with the guys has never stopped us before so why's now any different? I mean I'm with the girls but they can't please me like you do. I mean only you know how to satisfy me and you know I'm HARD to satisfy baby.*_

*Shit baby. You seriously don't know what you're doing to me right now. This is getting painful and I can't do anything about it without one of the guys asking questions. And how come the girls aren't wondering what your DOING right now? I know you Rae and when you're like this there's no hiding how you feel so please tell me your like locked in the bathroom or decided to go home without calling me because I do NOT want Satan and Brittany to get any ideas by seeing you like this.*

_*Of course I know how this is making you feel Noah. I mean I need you here to help me with how I'm feeling because my other resources just aren't satisfying. And I'm still at Santana's but I told the girls I had to call my daddy's and a few other people so I'm upstairs all by myself just really needing you here with me ;)*_

*Fuck Rach. You gotta stop this or else I won't be able to control myself anymore. Sides I already told you how painful this is for me baby. Seriously I can not have the guys knowing this side of you cause your mine and only mine. Even when you were with St. Douche and Finnocence you were mine. But baby we can't do this now there's no time, not even for a quickie, but I promise soon when we can be all by ourselves, like maybe in a few days when your dad's leave on that business trip they're extending into a vacation?*

_*Ooohhhh Noah that sounds amazing. I can't wait because you will be staying with me and we can do this how ever often and whenever and wherever we want. But baby a few days is too long to wait. I need you now. One of us could sneak out to meet the other later tonight to satisfy our little, or well large in your case, problem. Please baby I've missed you like crazy and like I said I really need this.*_

*Fuck Rae. You know I can't say no to you. I'll head over to Satan's later. Text me when everyone's asleep. And I've missed you too baby. No one compares to you. I'll talk you later baby and we will def fix our problem.*

_*Oh I WILL text you later sexy. I can't wait ;)*_

*RACH! Come on. Stop that we'll get to that later. Now enjoy your night with the girls and let me enjoy my night with the guys. Seriously we don't get this often*

_*Hmmmph Fine Noah.*_

"Daaaammmmmnnnn Rach. You had him where I wanted in 2 texts from you and admittedly I've sexted him before but it would take me being blatantly sexual for at least 10 texts to get the same response he was obviously having to you." Santana says once Rachel had finished her conversation with Noah. "Well what can I say? I mean I know what gets Noah going and what he loves to hear." Rachel replies nonchalantly but the look on her face let Quinn know that Rachel was just as turned on right then as Noah apparently was or else her best friend/sister wouldn't have said half the things she did but only she could tell knowing Rachel as well as she did. "Rae what are you gonna do? I know that look and you can't wait for him to come over tonight." Quinn whispers in her ear. "I don't know Q. I'm seriously considering sharing a shower with you right now. It's not like we haven't been there but I also wouldn't come out satisfied and it'd leave the girls asking questions. What would you do in my place?" Rachel whisper whines back. "Fuck you really are turned on if your thinking that. But I mean I know from our experiences that you aren't exactly quite but I would try to discretely handle it myself while we're all sitting here because seriously we don't need the girls asking any questions or getting suspicious. And taking care of yourself now may not be as satisfying but it'll at least take that major edge off until Noah can satisfy you later babe." Quinn responds in Rachel's ear. And the entire conversation took like a minute to have so none of the other girls noticed because they were too busy ogling Rachel's droid with the conversation still pulled up where they could all see.

"Ok, ok if we're done with my phone now we can continue with the game. Let's see San truth or dare?" Rachel says after grabbing a blanket to cover her lap, so she can take care of her needs. "I'll go with truth but only because I NEVER do a truth when I play this." Santana is quick to respond and defend her decision. "Let's see...Hmmm...Ok San we all know you love Brittany but she's not who you really wanna be with and your not who she really wants to be with. So who do you really wanna be with? And as a second part to that why won't you just admit your feelings to this person and be with them and then Brittany can be with Artie, like she wants." Rachel asks with a smirk and disturbing glint in her eye. "Shit Rach. Even your truth's are hard core. I hate myself for it given how he treated you and Quinn but it's Finn. And well even before these most recent events I couldn't possibly screw over you two just to satisfy myself but now given those I couldn't possibly put myself in a position to be where you two have been with the abuse, whether it was only verbal and emotional or not. And I also wouldn't want to make you two mad and upset at me for dating him after all the pain he's caused you and how we've all essentially become friends but more than that a family." Santana answers. "Wow. I never would've seen that one coming. And as long as you would've waited at least few months we wouldn't have been upset at you for dating Finn maybe just upset if he treated you how he treated us." Quinn says after Santana's revelation. "Yeah San. We wouldn't have been upset I mean maybe if it was like in the past but we've all grown up and matured from who we used to be while still being ourselves. But seriously San we just want you to be happy. So maybe give it a few months for me and Q to really get over how Finn is and him mature some more, maybe, and then maybe you two could try dating?" Rachel adds. While Santana had been answering Rachel she took the opportunity to text Noah one last time: _*I was serious about needing you Noah but just so you know I also miss just being around you Noah. I miss snuggling with my Noah-kins and having him there to protect me from the cold and the dark and the scary parts of movies. So far we haven't watched any horror movies yet but the food hasn't gotten here yet and they are Santana's favorite even Tina has a small fascination with horror movies. I need my Noah-kins here to protect me from that. And before you ask I'm sure it won't be a problem if you come earlier just bring the guys so Tina and San can watch their horror movies and me and the girls will have y'all to protect us.*_

*Sure thing babe. And thanks for texting that I thought you were mad at me. And I miss my Rachiebear. By the way what made you pull out the old nick name? I mean I haven't called you Rachiebear in like 8 years and I didn't let you call me Noah-kins anymore in public after we turned 8 and you stopped completely by the time we were out of 5th grade.*

_*Thank you Noah. I'll text you in a few hours so we can still have our girls time and you guys can have your guy time. And I guess it was nostalgia or something, I just miss the people we used to be, you know the ones who were friends before lovers and could hang out for hours talking about anything and everything or just hang out doing and saying absolutely nothing being perfectly fine and enjoying it either way. I miss you being so protective of me and the feeling of walking through the hall way and knowing that I owned the place either along with you and Quinn OR along with Quinn and Amanda. I also just miss you being my sweet Noah who wasn't concerned about everyone seeing him as this badass who had no feelings and didn't care about anyone except his ma and sister. I guess is what I'm trying to say is that I miss my Noah-kins.* (_**AN: also this is taking place in early October and Rachel miscarried, at 3 months pregnant, in mid August so it's just past the three year anniversary of her miscarriage, another reason for her nostalgia.**)

*Ok Rachiebear. About the movie thing Finn and Kurt are here how do you want me to handle that? And Ray your Noah-kins is still here I just let my reputation become way too important and then when Q and I gave up Beth I was hurt again and this time it was worse than when my dad left because all I could think about is how she's going to grow up thinking she wasn't good enough for us, just like us what with you and Shelby and me and my dad, and knowing how it feels I DON'T want that for her or any of my kids. I promised myself after my dad left and then again after Shelby abandoned you that I would NEVER allow my kids to feel that pain. I didn't know Shelby was the one adopting Beth until after I'd signed the papers and neither did Quinn. The adoption agency lady just came down and told us there was a lady interested in adopting Beth but she didn't have a name or picture with her to show us just the fact that this women couldn't have kids of her own after an accident and wanted to cut back on how much time she was working because she'd spent the majority of the last 15 years with her life revolving around her work and she'd been trying to adopt for awhile but something always fell through, usually the mom decided to keep her child. So Quinn agreed immediately and I agreed just to make Quinn happy. It was only when the adoption lady came back saying that Shelby Corcoran wanted to see if we were ok with having a semi open adoption because she wanted Beth to know her birth parents that we knew it was Shelby but by then it was too late to change our minds about letting the adoption happen. That's the reason I came over the night after Quinn and Beth were released and got shitfaced. Quinn wanted to come over too but her mom was adamant about her resting at home while she healed from giving birth and didn't have school to worry about. Rach we wanted to tell you but the time wasn't right that night, what with her having rejected you two days before meaning you were hurting and me being hurt by giving Beth up and then by the time Quinn was back at school, we wanted to tell you together, Santana had already blurted it out to you. Trust me when I say we felt like shit Rach; you were never supposed to find out like that much less find out from anyone but us. I'm sorry for everything Rachiebear but your Noah-kins is still here; he's just gotten some very rough edges since the last time you actually called him that. The first thing that began to change me was when dad left when I was 8, that's part of the reason I wouldn't let you call me Noah-kins in public anymore; I thought it made me look weak and I wanted everyone to see that my dad leaving didn't hurt me, that I was strong and a big boy who didn't need his "daddy".*

_*Oh Noah. I'm sorry too. I just always assumed that for some reason you and Quinn knew it was Shelby and went through with the adoption anyway for whatever reason. I mean I always knew you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me so that's why I didn't turn you away all those times after finding out about Shelby adopting Beth. But I won't lie and say it didn't hurt because it did, it hurt like hell Noah but mostly because I thought my two best friends in this world had willingly given their child up for adoption to my birth mom who abandoned me not just once but twice. And about Finn and Kurt is there any way for you to get rid of them but not Blaine? If not I suppose they can come as long as they both stay far away from me and don't talk to me. Oh by the way Cameron and Mandy will be here when you guys get here; they're both transferring to McKinley.*_

*As in your cousin Mandy and cheerio from CMS(Carmel Middle School) Cameron? Does that mean that Ethan is back too? And I'll try to get rid of 'em. I can text Burt and see if he can come up with an excuse for them to come home OR I can get Artie to "kick everyone out" but all the guys but them will just head over to Santana's. How's that sound? And as much as I can I understand that pain I mean my dad walked out on me, my mom and Arin when Arin was barely 4 so she doesn't remember him much but she remembers having a dad. The only good thing about your mom abandoning you when you were a baby is that you were baby so you don't remember it then but the really shitty part was what she did to you almost 2 years ago because that's worse than what my dad, you found her and she started to get to know you and then just left you behind again without even looking back and then had the audacity to adopt mine and Quinn's daughter hours after telling you that you two couldn't even attempt a relationship. If you ever need to talk about it Rae I'm here and so is Quinn, don't forget her parents kicked her out because she pregnant at 16 so they abandoned her when she needed them the most.*

_*Yes that Mandy and Cameron Noah. I wouldn't of told you if you didn't know them. And as for Ethan I'm not sure. I know you two were bro's back in the day but he is in college now but he wanted to transfer to the University of Cincinnati from Columbus Community College but I'm not sure if he's done that yet or if he's even attempted to. As for Kurt and Finn that sounds good but won't Burt be curious about why you're asking him that? I mean that is his son and his step-son; I get that you work for him now but really won't he at least want to know why you're making such a strange request when I'm sure he knows for a fact that all the guys from Glee are over there? Wouldn't it be easier to just the guys to head over to Santana's after Artie "kicks everyone out"?*_

*Well I hope that Ethan does transfer there though Columbus isn't all that far either. But about Burt he thinks of all the glee kids as his so if I told him how his son and step son are treating you then he'd call them home so he could do something about it. He really wouldn't think it that strange I would ask him that to begin with either because he knows somewhat how Finn's been treating you because a few of the times you called me crying about Finn I was just getting off work and he overheard our conversation plus he knows how I feel about Finn dating you and as much as he loves Finn he see's how bad Finn is treating you and how I am the one who is constantly picking up the pieces and being there for you even when there are other things that I need to do like pick something up for mom or wait on a guy whose running late to work, Burt understands all that Rach hell he even encourages me to leave if it's I'm waiting on the guy whose running late to work. But I'll talk to Artie about it and then see where things go but I can tell you that if they have to come San's then I will hurt them if they so much as look at you wrong and I can guarantee the same for all the other guys, hell I'm sure the girls feel the same.*

_*Thank you Noah. I would just feel better if Burt didn't have to be involved because I don't need another reason for Kurt and Finn to be upset with me since we still have to be in the same Glee Club. And I hope Ethan transfers/transferred as well. I miss the old days when me, you, Amanda, Quinn and Ethan and sometimes even Cameron would hang out together. I'll see you later Noah just please let me know when you guys are ready and if I should prepare myself because Finn and Kurt will be coming with you guys.*_

*No prob Rach. And don't worry not only will I try my best to get rid of Finnocence and Beyonce but I'll also make sure you know what to expect about who all is actually coming over later. Just promise me one thing babe?*

_*Thank you again Noah. And sure I'll promise you anything. What is it?*_

*Just don't kill me, Artie, or Burt if they do have to come over because I couldn't get rid of them. Finn by himself would easy enough to get rid of because he's just plain idiotic but Beyonce is smart so he may ruin things for us by figuring out that something is going on.*

_*Oh that's no problem Noah. If you let me know when you need to talk to Artie and/or Burt and then again when you and boys are getting "kicked out" or whatever then I'll have San and the girls come up with a way to distract Kurt. We already took some pictures of Britt taking body shots off me and we kissed a bit after she was done. Plus I'm sure more stuff like that will come up OR I can make sure that Mercedes or someone distracts him while your setting it all up.*_

*Damn babe that's badass and totally hot. But you shouldn't have to distract Beyonce just so him and Finnoncence don't ruin our night. This is supposed to be about helping you out so you shouldn't have to do that. I can handle it Rach.*

_*It's no big deal Noah and actually by distracting Kurt so you can set them up will help me because it means that Kurt will most likely fall for whatever you set up and thus he and Finn will be absent from our night after a certain point. Having Kurt and Finn absent will be a HUGE help to me so really it's nothing to distract Kurt in order to help you get rid of him and Finn.*_

*If you're sure Rach. But I still don't think you should have to do that. I was supposed to be the one who got rid of him and Finn without your help and minimal help involved at all actually. But I guess if you're so sure that this will work. Plus you know that I can never say no to you especially when you bring out the "this will help me" card that you love to pull on me.*

_*Thank you Noah. And seriously this will help me Noah. Plus you act like I ALWAYS say that to get you to do things for me but I don't I only use when whatever it is I want you to do really will help me in someway. You over exaggerate everything Noah.*_

*Fine babe you and the girls can distract Kurt but I still don't think you should have to. I'll see you later then babe.*

_*See you later Noah.*_

"Thanks Quinn and Rach... Ok enough sentimental moments let's get on with this game. Britt truth or dare?" Santana says. "Truth but only as long as no one tells Lord Tubbington." Brittany says. The girls all agree to keep the fact that Brittany picked Truth from her cat in about 5 seconds making Brittany grin like an idiot. "Ok Britts knowing your feelings for Artie and how good you said sex with him was would you go back in time to when you lost your virginity if you were given the chance? You know save your virginity for Artie if you could've?" Santana asked. "Yes. Brian was a mistake. The reason I lost it to him was because I drunk and he was paying attention to me but I honestly think because of the way he was acting that night that if I hadn't given him my virginity willingly he would've taken it from me San. So yeah I definitely wish I would've saved my virginity to give to Artie." Brittany replies surprising almost all of us except maybe Santana.

"Truth or dare Quinnie?" Brittany asked her fellow blonde cheerio. "Oh dare I guess." Quinn replies with a sigh. "Umm...I can't think of a good one. San, Rachie help me." Brittany whines after thinking for a few minutes. "I got one for you Q." Rachel says trying to contain her laughter, without much success while she watches Quinn visibly pale. "Relax Q it's not up to my usual standards but it's still a good one." Rachel says after whispering her idea to Brittany and Brittany claps excitedly in agreement. "Fine. Well let's just get this over with before I get scared for life from playing truth or dare with you Rae." Quinn responds. "Ok Quinnie, Rachie said for you to perform you two's old NSYNC routine. She said it has to the Bye Bye Bye one too and nothing else." Brittany says. "God Rae you just had to pick our most embarrassing and a pretty inappropriate one, well at least it was inappropriate back then." Quinn says before getting up to clear some space for her to perform and setting up the music. Before Quinn starts Rachel pulls out her cell phone to record because one it'll be funny and two she can show it to Sam but Quinn doesn't notice because she's too busy still clearing some space for her dance in. Once the song starts the slight buzz of talking that had filled the room seconds before hit a brick wall. The routine was filled with tons of hip gyrating and provocative moves and even the NSYNC "bye" (**AN: the one where you jump up and down while hinging your hand in a goodbye wave)**. And when it got to the part where it says "So I'm leavin' you behind" Quinn blows a kiss gives a flirty little wave and then smacks her butt. "Damn Q. That was good. Who came up with it?" Santana asked once Quinn was done. Quinn holds up her hand to say hold on a sec while she caught her breath since the dance required high energy before replying "Me and Rae but mostly Rae...Oh my goodness Rae we should do another routine for 'em. That was soo much fun." "Who knew Rach had it in her to choreograph a routine like that?" Santana mused in response to Quinn. "Fine but I'm in an NSYNC/90's music mood so it better be one of those and why not make it one of cheer routines for that matter?" Rachel replied. "Thank you thank you thank you Rae. I know the perfect one too. It's the one from Junior Nationals our 8th grade year. It was your best work to date and seriously Rae you can't argue that because we creamed every other squad there it was like seriously no competition at all for us. PLEASE PUHHH-LEEASE Rachie?" Quinn begged. "Fine only because it was such a kickass routine though because seriously Q you know how I feel about that time in my life. But don't we need like more than just us two for that routine?" Rachel conceded. "Already thought of that. Amanda texted me earlier and their in town this week house shopping and getting all the paperwork ready for her transferring to McKinley plus Cameron lives down the street from San now, she moved last week and texted me about it 'cause she's startin' McKinley soon too. So we can get them." Quinn replied. "Fine. And I guess it's a good thing it's them because they were the best after us of course. But seriously they texted you without textin' me too? Those little bitches." Rachel responded. "YAY! ThankYouThankYouThankYou Rae. I'll text Mandy now to get her butt over here and we can go get Cameron in a sec when I'm done. Cameron and Mandy can spend the night here with us right San?" Quinn was all excited and hyper at the idea of being reunited with two of her closest friends besides Rachel from Carmel. "Yeah yeah they can stay. This night is about Rachel and she's cheered up just talking about them plus it'll give us a chance to meet 'em before they start at McKinley." Santana replied. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" was all Santana heard being screamed at her by two girls before she was attacked by a short brunette whirlwind and taller blonde cyclone, Rachel and Quinn of course. For a minute it was tangled mess as the Dynamic Duo tried to hug Santana at the same time and she was trying to cover her ears from all their squealing and screaming at the exact time they were trying to hug her but eventually they shut up and took turns hugging her after they untangled themselves from each other and Santana. "Rach I'm gonna go get Cameron and Mandy, I told her to go to Cameron's house, wanna go with me?" Quinn asked. "Sure thing Q. I'm excited to see 'em again. I wonder if Ethan transferred to the University of Cincinnati like he wanted and since Mandy, Aunt Aliza and Uncle Daniel are moving here? I miss him so much more now that he's in college so it'd be nice if he did transfer, ya know?" Rachel commented to Quinn. "Oh I definitely understand. You were always close with both Mandy and Ethan, so I get that. Heck Ethan was like another brother to me like Puck was a brother and you and Mandy were sisters to me. And your Aunt and Uncle were also like parents to me; growing up I had 3 dads and 2 moms but none were my actual birth parents, which is sort of sad on my own parents part if you think about it. But I don't know that answer Rae, Mandy never said anything about it. But I hope he did transfer." Quinn replied. After that they walked out the door leaving the other four girls wondering again about how little they truly knew Rachel and Quinn. They were only gone for about 15 minutes before they reappeared with two girls. One was average height, tanned skin similar to Rachel's, with long blonde hair and she sort of looked like Demi Lovato. And the other was a little taller than Mandy, again with tanned skin, she had light brown to brunette colored hair that was naturally wavy and she had a slightly athletic type build but was definitely extremely fit and looked the part of a cheerio. "Hey guys I'm Amanda, Mandy to most, Rach's cousin and best friend besides Noah and Quinn, of course. Though I think she wants to be more than best friends with Noah." the blonde said as she waved at everyone and received a round of laughter and a punch and blush from Rachel at the mention of Rachel's feelings for Noah. "Wait you call him Noah too? I thought only his mom, sister and Rachel called him that?" Tina asked. "Well maybe at McKinley but I've known him as long as Rachel has and like Rach I refuse to call him by that stupid Shakespearean nickname because 'Puck' isn't who he really is. Actually Quinn even used to call him Noah it's just that once we all started high school that she started calling him Puck." Mandy replied with a smirk. "Oh." Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany all deadpanned. "Ok enough with this let's get on with our night." Rachel said. With that the four former CMS cheerios performed their routine from their trip to junior nationals in their 8th grade year minus two stunts because they didn't have enough girls even if Santana and Brittany had known the routine and could've helped them out there still wouldn't be enough people. Any way the routine was set to a mix of 90's music (** www. youtube watch?v=WV3WCtefKzw**) and their routine (** www. youtube watch?v=I33r-QIisNo; just so you can see it better Rachel is Savannah, Quinn is Marty, Mandy is Alice and Cameron would be one of the other girls from the Hellcats squad.**) was very energetic but being short people they had to cut out two stunts and several of the other stunts didn't look as good being that there was only one stunt group; any the stunts that had to be cut were the helicopter where Rachel, Quinn and Mandy were the fliers the one from the beginning where Quinn is the one tumbling across the floor while different members of the cheerios are flying over her head in different stunts. Once they were done the other girls were impressed but not nearly as impressed as when they showed them the video of them actually competing and of course winning Junior Nationals. "Damn you guys kicked but and I don't know how you did it Rach, I mean I know you didn't know but still I couldn't have done that routine being pregnant even if it was only like a month at the most. Shit sorry didn't mean for that to slip out. God I really didn't mean to say that Rachel I am so sorry." Santana said after having watched the video of their full routine. "What does she mean you were pregnant then Rae? I thought you and Puckerman got together officially that day after he congratulated you and Quinn on winning with that kick-ass routine? I mean true the whole squad and everyone over at McKinley knew you two were taken by the other but nothing was ever official until that day to my knowledge and you were the one always going on about how you didn't sleep with guys you weren't dating because the guy should at least prove to the girl that he is with her for more than just the physical aspect of the relationship, that he should be with her because he likes her maybe even loves her and that he definitely wants to be with her before anything sexual happens." Cameron asked confused and a little betrayed. "Santana's right I was pregnant back then but I didn't know until later; I found out I had been pregnant when I had a miscarriage a week before Q and I started freshman year at McKinley. And you're right about Noah and I not being official until that day but we were always together even before then and knew we'd eventually get together so I had no problem giving my best friend my virginity because he'd proved to me over and over and over again that even if we weren't official that he wanted to be with me and I knew that he loved me and respected me. And until tonight only Mandy and Quinn ever knew about the fact that I had been pregnant and miscarried Noah's child. The only reason anyone else even found out tonight was because we played never have I ever earlier and one of the things was 'Never have I ever been pregnant or had a pregnancy scare'; so please I don't want anyone else to know. If Noah finds out he'll be so hurt but if he does he needs to hear it from me and not some 2nd or 3rd party." Rachel begs and pleads with tears in her eyes. "Ohhh Rach I had no idea. And of course I won't tell anyone. I can't even imagine going through all that much less having to go through it without him there to help you when you found out about the miscarriage." Cameron responded. "Ok enough sob fests let's keep playing truth or dare." Santana says.

"Truth or Dare Mercedes?" Quinn asked. "Truth. I can't handle anymore dares tonight." Mercedes replied. "Ok umm... Well we all know how I feel about Sam trying to win you back but how do you feel about it? My feelings aside, you don't care what I think or how I feel, so how does the potential reemergence of Samcedes make you feel?" Quinn asked. "Honestly I'm shocked he's trying to win me back. All we were was a summer fling, in my opinion. I mean yes my feelings for Sam were real but we were never serious about each other, yes exclusive, as in Matt and I have been just friends until earlier tonight, but never serious. I don't know I guess I feel desirable because I know I have Matt, now, and then I also know that Sam is trying to woo me all over again. And even if Quinn didn't want Sam back then I still wouldn't want to get back together with him because I've moved on to Matt and that future is bright and shining. Matt's always been there for me and Sam, while sweet, never really made me feel confident about myself until he decide he wanted to date me. With Matt there was never an agenda behind his sweetness or confidence building he just always told me how good I looked because he truly felt like I was good looking but with Sam it felt like he said those things because he thought I needed hear them. And yes I like to hear how great I look but I'd rather him genuinely mean it than say it because he feels obliged to." Mercedes replied. "I totally get what you mean. When I was dating Finn and he actually did compliment me it felt like he said it out of necessity or something not because he truly meant it. But when I was with Sam I always felt the sincerity of his words." Quinn replied. "Same here. With Finn in the beginning his compliments were forced and seemed like he did them out of responsibility but Noah... Noah has always had absolutely no trouble in making me feel like he actually thinks I'm gorgeous or hot or sexy or whatever else he would tell me just because he felt like it, not because he felt like he had to say it." Rachel added. "Thanks for understanding guys." Mercedes replied with a smile.

"Umm Cameron truth or dare?" Mercedes asked. "Umm truth I guess." Cameron responded. "Ok umm Quinn mentioned that you're transferring to McKinley and that you'll be a senior like most of us but why now? Why just for senior year, why part way through the year, and why come to McKinley from Carmel?" Mercedes asked just trying to get to know the girl a little bit better. "Oh well my parents got divorced and my mom left as soon as the divorce was final so I live with my dad and he got his job transferred to Lima because we actually live here. I don't have my own car as that would be too expensive so every day I ride to school with my dad and at least in middle school my closest friends went to Carmel so back then it was no real problem. But then with the divorce and his job transfer it's just easier for me to go to McKinley now. My parents just finalized their divorce before the school year started and then my dad found out about his job transfer about a month ago so basically that's why I'm transferring now. It will sort of suck coming in part way through the semester but I know Q, Rae, Noah and now you guys so I won't be completely lonely plus Mandy is transferring as well so I'll have her too." Cameron replied.

"Mandy truth or dare?" Cameron asked. "Oh let's go with dare. Why not right? It's you asking and not Rach." Mandy told Cameron while sticking her tongue out at her cousin. "Fine I dare you to do one thing that Rachel dares you to do." Cameron said to her friends smart ass comment about taking a dare. "Man I knew that had the potential to back stab me. Fine what ya got to throw my way tonight Rae?" Mandy mumbled mostly under her breath. "Oh let's see. Umm how about I dare you to make out with Q like you two are girlfriends about ready to hook-up for seven minutes, as in seven minutes in heaven, only no privacy provided in this version and you can't complain when we take pictures and videos and such. You don't do the dare you have to run butt naked down Main Street at 6 tomorrow morning. If you stop kissing any part of one another before seven minutes is over, you complain, or we say it's too tame then you still have to streak down Main Street at 6 tomorrow morning." Rachel replied. "Fine I'll do it but only because I will NOT be forced to streak down Main Street at such an ungodly hour. Come on Q let's get this started and you better make it good and you better keep kissing at least some part of me until Rach says to stop because like I said I refuse to have to streak down Main Street at that hour of the day, I normally sleep until 7 and then get up and am at school by 9, seeing as I have no first block." Mandy replied. With that said Mandy sits down on the couch and Quinn moves to straddle her and they begin to make-out. Things get hot and real quick; Quinn starts out with one hand wound in Mandy's hair the other caressing Mandy's side and front of her stomach at the hem of Mandy's shirt but she quickly moves her hand underneath Mandy's shirt and is massaging her breast. Mandy starts out tentatively rubbing Quinn's back but ends up gripping Quinn's butt which leads to Quinn grinding on Mandy. Both girls are moaning and gasping about a minute or so into it. When they feel the need for breath they begin to kiss and suck on each others necks, jaws, ears, and chests. The entire time Brittany is face timing the event to Artie and the guys while Santana is videoing it for future reference while Rachel snaps pictures that she sends to Noah to either send or show Finn and Kurt. Three minutes into it and they've actually removed each others shirts and Rachel starts to think that even though neither girl is lesbian that they may in fact hook-up tonight as both girls seem to be incredibly aroused and in need of relief. At the five minute mark when it seems as if the bras are about to come off Rachel tries to get them to stop but they are so into it that she literally has to tackle, Noah taught her that trick thank you very much, Quinn off of Mandy to break up their activities. "Damn that was hot I might consider turning bi just so I can fuck you two." Santana comments when Quinn and Mandy have made themselves presentable again. "Yeah, yeah. Well your out of luck because I am completely straight and as I've said before I'm still in love with Sam. And I don't know about Mandy but even if I was lesbian or bi you wouldn't be my type San." Quinn replies smirking at Santana's shocked face. "Yeah I have to agree with Quinn. I'm completely straight. No current love interest but I do love the male population too much to switch teams. And also like Quinn said even if I was lesbian or bi you wouldn't be my type. I've always had more of a thing for dancers and performers." Mandy says. "That's all fine but can we move on. I'd like to finish this game before the pizza's get her in about 10 minutes." Mercedes says.

"Okay Tina truth or dare?" Mandy asked the Asian girl. "Gotta go with the truth." Tina replies. "Umm ok Rach told me that you used to dress in a more gothic type style so at least for mine and Cameron's sake why'd you change you're style because I actually know Mike, we were neighbors growing up, and he's not the type of guy to want his girl to change her style for him or to make him happy because he wants a girl whose true to herself no matter what." Mandy asks. "Well actually me changing my style has nothing to do with Mike. Even though a lot of people may think that because I changed my style around the time Mike and I began officially dating but really I was just ready for a change. My old style wasn't fully expressing myself, and I dressed that way as another way to get people to avoid me because I was shy. But really I have a very bright personality and while I was dating Artie and getting to know everyone in New Directions my freshmen year I begin to gain my confidence enough so to where I wasn't shy anymore and I wanted my clothing style to reflect that." Tina admits.

"Ok my turn to ask, again. Ummm let's see I'll ask everyone of you truth or dare?" Tina said. "Sticking with the truth's tonight." Rachel and Quinn replied simultaneously. "Dare." Brittany and Santana chorus while Mercedes decides to go with "the truth T." While Cameron and Mandy say that they'll pass. "Rach why'd you tell Finn about Puck being the real father? I've been like dying to know; I mean I know why everyone thinks you did it but knowing the real you now I have to know." Tina says. "Well I know everyone thinks I told Finn that Noah was the father so I could get Finn for myself but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Honestly I told Finn because I knew how much Noah wanted to be a father to his daughter so I was helping out one of my best friends and the guy I loved. Also it was my wake up call to Quinn because I knew talking to her wouldn't do anything so telling Finn the truth was my only option no matter how hurt Finn would've been and was and no matter what type of pain it may or may not have caused Noah and Quinn. And before you guys ask no I don't regret telling Finn because in the end it was the best thing but I do regret all the pain my actions caused and that my telling Finn was looked at in such a terrible way. I never intended for my wake up call to Quinn to cause her heartbreak but then again I ultimately knew Finn wasn't the guy for Quinn. The guy for her is and always has been Sam." Rachel replied. "Damn B. I never knew that or I wouldn't have given you crap for trying to help out my boy Puck." Santana commented. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you and your reasons for telling Finn Rachie. I know you well enough to have at least figured out the Noah reason." Quinn replied hugging her sister tightly. "It's fine Quinn. I knew you meant nothing by getting upset at me for telling Finn. In the end we were always going to do things that the other may or may not like but still be each others best friends and sisters." Rachel told her honestly. "Ok, Quinn we all know you were one who told Rach to 'get it right' which turned into her song for Regional's last year but if you still loved Sam then why did you say that to her, your best friend and the girl who you consider your sister?" Tina asked. "Simple. It was my wake-up call to her. While I knew Finn was never 'the one' for me I told her Finn and I would end up together to get her to realize that he wasn't 'the one' for her either. Puck's always been 'the one' for Rae and I've always known it but she seemed to have forgotten that so I decided to remind her but like me you can't just talk to Rae, you literally have to do something out there and uncalled for to get her to listen to something like this." Quinn replied shrugging like it was no big deal but still being completely honest in her answer. "Now I'm sorry for doubting your reasons for telling me that Quinnie. I thought you were just throwing a bitch fit and were deluding yourself into thinking Finn was 'the one' since you and Sam were no more." Rachel said sadly hugging Quinn once again. "Aww Rachie really it's ok. I get that I was a bitch to you a lot for a while there." Quinn told her in return. "Ok next, Mercedes. You mentioned getting Artie to set up a COD marathon for the guys tonight and getting him to set up a hidden video camera. What made you think of doing that and why'd you do it?" Tina questioned the black diva curiously. "Easy I knew things had the potential to get interesting and involve the guys somehow and I wanted documentation of their reactions to it. Plus Artie's my boy and hooks me up like all the time with things like this; you know he actually hacked Jacob's website and deleted the Quinn baby daddy story so it wouldn't get out. It was after Rae stopped him but before everyone found out for real?" Mercedes said. "Really Artie did that?" Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany chorus. "Yeah. My boy is talented and he really cares for us Gleeks, who he considers family well except for Kurt and Finn." Mercedes replied. "How'd we not know this. Or how'd I at least not know this considering the story Artie deleted was about me?" Quinn asked. "Well he hacked into Jacob's site originally so he could monitor it for Rae's benefit but then on a Thursday he found the story. We were out of school Friday for a long weekend. The next week before he had the chance to tell anyone is when Rae told Finn the truth and everything pretty much went to hell for awhile. And after that he figured it wasn't important for anyone to know he'd prevented Jacob from outing the truth since everyone already knew." Mercedes answered. "Ok I get that I really do but why keep that from me and Puck. I mean I feel like we both have a right to know but I can't be upset at Artie for it. I just want to know why he never told us two at least, you know?" Quinn said. "I don't know Q. But I do know I don't want you to ask him seeing as he doesn't even know I know he did that. The only reason I know is because my cousin is in the AV club with Artie and overheard him mentioning hacking into Jacob's blog and deleting an incriminating story that involved a pregnant cheerio/glee member and our resident badass and my cousin tells me everything. Artie never mentioned names or what the story was about but given that information I put the pieces together eventually." Mercedes replied. "Ok San and Britt you two have the same dare. Streak in front of Artie's house. We'll eat and then head over there before the movies. The rest of us will do something to get the guys attention and then give you two the cue to go." Tina says. "Ok T we'll do it but only if Rae and Q streak too since neither of them have done any dares tonight." Santana replied with a devious glint in her eyes. "Fine. We'll do it." Rachel huffs after a quick glance at Quinn to confirm their decision; of course she's only putting on a show though because secretly they both want their guys to see them naked to show them what they are missing out on plus they are drunk enough that they weren't making the smartest decisions at the moment. "Whoa what? Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are just going to agree to agree to streak in front of a house where they know the guys they've just admitted to having feelings for will be? I only said that because you two were being boring sticking with your truths there." Santana said. "Well San this is normal for Rae and I. We actually did a lot worse than this as dares when we used to play back in middle school." Quinn replies with a smirk and knowing look to Rachel.

By this point Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Santana were all well on their way to being drunk but 'Never Have I Ever' and 'Truth or Dare' were getting boring and the pizza was there so Mercedes got it and paid for it while Tina was pretty much babysitting four girls who were dangerous to be around when they were drunk but they were even more dangerous when you tried to keep alcohol away from them when they were already half-way drunk and she didn't want to have to deal with those four being angry so she just kept the vodka with her and the other alcohol hidden so that she could monitor how much they had to drink and then they couldn't be too upset, hopefully, when the vodka was gone. But the problem was that they'd already broken out two bottles of vodka plus they one they used to play 'Never Have I Ever' by the time Tina got to hide the rest of alcohol especially the Smirnoff, which was Rachel and Quinn's favorite, and Mike's Hard Lemonade, which was Brittany's favorite, and the Schnapps', which was Santana's favorite. So yeah Tina and Mercedes had their hands full that night because while all of them could hold their alcohol pretty good, see Rachel drank more than anyone thought at her party though some of it was also her acting still, they all were pretty emotional drunks. Rachel was giggly and clung to whoever was closest to her, usually Quinn, crying on them occasionally to never hurt her or leave her OR why couldn't Noah want her and why'd Finn cheat on her?; then there was Quinn who went from being angry one minute to giggly and clingy the next, most of her anger was towards Finn for breaking her pseudo-sisters heart but a bit was towards Puck for getting her pregnant when he should've been finally getting his act together to get his girl, Rachel, and much like Rachel she clung to whoever was closest to her so again she mostly clung to Rachel; next was Brittany who was giggly and liked to strip tease and when she was really drunk she started to cry about Artie; finally we come to Santana who was angry and like Brittany when she was totally trashed she cried over the guy she loved, Finn.

After they ate the pizza Tina drove the 8 other girls and herself over to Artie's house while Mercedes texted Artie to let him know sort of what was going on so the guys could watch. It was while they were they were eating that Mercedes updated her status on facebook pretty much outing Quinn and Rachel's confessions, so the guys were already mildly interested in what was going on especially after Kurt's text from Santana, Matt's phone call from Mercedes and Puck's weird reaction to his texts to and from Rachel. Tina made sure to park a little ways away from Artie's house and got Mercedes to take them to the part of Artie's house to where when the 4 girls streaked the hidden camera caught both them streaking and the guys reactions. When they were ready Mercedes texted Artie again and at his confirmation text Santana ran first, followed by Brittany, then went Rachel who halfway across Artie's yard turned to face his house and shake her boobs a little before continuing on and Quinn went last repeating what Rachel did halfway across. Then to everyone's surprise all 4 girls ran back across Artie's yard but they stopped in the middle and just stood there until the guys came out to see what was going on.

"The fuck are you guys doing Rach? I thought after last time you swore to never do this again. And Quinn I could ask you the same thing. I thought you two had more sense than this?" Puck rants as soon as he reaches the group and he also puts his letterman jacket on Rachel at the same time he's talking and Sam is putting his letterman jacket on Quinn at then as well. "Come on Noooaaaahhhh. It's fiiiinnne. Artie lives in a quite placcccce and this isn't even the front of hisssss houssssse." Rachel slurs in response. "Ok. Now I understand, you two are drunk Rach. Sorry I yelled at you earlier but seriously this was a fucked up idea; whose was it? And why would you two agree?" he responds in a much gentler and quieter voice. "Maaayyybeee we are why does it matter? And we were playing truth or dare over at San's when Tina dared San and Britt to but San said only if me and Quinnie did too. I'm sooo sooorrrryyy we did promise you but please don't be upset at San or Tina they just wanted to have some fun with you guys. I don't know why we went along with it but just please don't be mad Noah." Rachel responds sobbing at the end. "Its ok baby. I just want to understand why. Com'ere." Puck responds wrapping Rachel up in a tight hug rubbing her back and kissing her temple. "You looked hot though baby. I enjoyed the view but why'd I have to share it? Ya know your bodies always been hot but it's gotten even hotter over the years." He whispers into her ear while still hugging her. "Noah." she gasps in return hitting him on the arm. "You know you love it baby." he responds.

Meanwhile...

"Quinn? What did you just do? And are you drunk because I can smell alcohol but I'm honestly not sure if it's coming from you, Santana, Brittany, or Rachel?" Sam asks in confusion and shock. "Yeah it's me. Oh that well me, Rae, Britt and San just streaked, twice technically. I'm not drunk actually I'm pretty fucked up right now. The reason you can't tell which of the alcohol smell is coming from is because we're all drunk right now." Quinn responds with only a slight slur, she'd never been one to slur much when she's drunk she actually talks pretty normally even when she's totally trashed/fucked up and trust her when she says she's past trashed and well into the fucked up phase. "OOOOkaaaayyyy. Ummm I really don't know how to answer that Quinn. But one thing I do wanna know is why would you streak at all? And another thing I wanna know is why would you drink that much?" Sam says uncertainly. "I'm not the girl you think I am Sam." she giggles. "My feelings for you when we dated last year were real but the way I acted wasn't who I really am. Rae and I are actually best friends have been since first grade. Rae and Puck have been best friends since they were born so when Rae met me Puck became like my brother. All 3 of us went to George Washington Elementary School; I mean Finn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike and Matt all went there too but us 3 we were a tight group and never really paid much attention to any of the others. Then at the end of 5th grade my mom and Rae's daddy, who are both Lawyers by the way, got transferred out of Lima over to Carmel's district so in middle school we went to Carmel but spent like every weekend in Lima with Puck and we even went to his football games, see McKinley's games were on Wednesday's and Carmel's were on Thursday's so we could cheer at our games and still go support him at his. We would literally spend Friday and Saturday nights at Puck's; Rae would sleep in his room and I would sleep in Arin's room; on Saturday's when they went to Temple my mom and I would have a few hours of mother/daughter bonding time and then on Sunday mornings while my family and I went to church Rae, her daddies, Puck, Deborah, and Arin would go out for brunch together then Sunday afternoon's we would spend either in the park or watching movies. Anyways me and Rae ruled Carmel and then Rae's cousin Amanda, Mandy to everyone, came to Carmel and she immediately became part of us. Together me and Rae were known as the Dynamic Duo and with Mandy we became the Unholy Trinity. Most people in middle school start cheering for their school in 7th grade but me and Rae were so good we were on the team as 6th graders and we lead our team to 3 national titles and 2 of those titles were achieved with me and Rae as captains and Mandy was co-captain. Anyways in May of our 8th grade year mom and her daddy, Hiriam, got transferred back into Lima. Needless to say me, Rae and Puck were all pretty happy because we'd all be going to high school together and would no longer be going to rival schools. But some things happened that summer that sort of broke Rae and so she came into McKinley resolved to be a different girl than she was in middle school. The week things fell apart that summer was the week before school started and Puck was visiting his Nana Connie so me and Mandy were the ones to have to help Rae pick up the pieces. Mandy's parents jobs kept her in the Carmel school district so over the year me and Mandy lost touch and with the way things work at McKinley me, Puck and Rae fell apart too because Rae turned into a major diva who everyone who didn't know her described as the glee freak and queen of the gleeks. But how they saw Rae and who she truly was were like polar opposites, see Rae was really a wild child and a daddy's girl and me well I was sort of a wild child also but not to the same extent as Rae. And all that leads to us streaking is actually something we've done before; it was at Mandy's 'after party' for our 8th grade dance and we were drunk then too. Actually drinking is something me and Rae have been doing on weekends with Puck for years now, since we were all in 7th grade actually. Although we don't drink every weekend we do drink a lot of the times we're hanging out together on the weekends. When I was pregnant with Beth we all stopped and this year we've slacked off a lot. Anyway we did it tonight because well I guess we thought that it would help to bring back the real Rachel and Quinn, the one's who ruled Carmel Middle School from the second they walked through the door and the one's who were Noah's girls because Puck was always Noah to us. But it was stupid. Look over there." Quinn nods her head in the direction of Noah and Rachel, " I can guarantee you 200% that he's fussing at Rae for streaking but he can't stay mad at her especially when he figures out she's drunk and trust me Rae's an emotional drunk so she's probably crying and if there is one thing that can get Noah to go from upset to concerned about Rae in half a second flat it's when she starts to cry." Quinn finishes. "Wow is all I have to say to that Q. Well that and I'm oddly turned on by this Quinn Fabray who apparently isn't the god-fearing Christian good girl you've been portraying since I've known you and I guess since starting McKinley from what Finn and the other gleeks have mentioned. Don't get me wrong I liked the Quinn who was a god-fearing Christian good girl but I always found her to be well sort of a hypocrite since she'd had a baby but wouldn't let me go farther than cuddling and chaste kisses. This Quinn, the real Quinn, I would love to get to know her." Sam replies hugging Quinn because really how upset can he be, without being a hypocrite, since he and Quinn aren't currently dating or even talking or anything like that.

The boys end up joining the girls party for a few hours before Santana kicks them out so everyone can get at least a few hours of sleep and sanity. But Noah and Sam sneak back in about 15 minutes after they're initially kicked out, and all the girls except Quinn and Rachel are asleep. With the arrival of the boys even more of the truth begins to come out especially when Rachel and Noah can't seems to keep their hands to themselves even with Finn and Kurt present, because Rachel and Noah's plan to distract Kurt and Finn failed when Kurt figured out that Noah was trying to distract him while Artie was "kicking everyone out" but all guys with the exception of Finn and him seem to be conspiring about something and thus they joined the guys over at Santana's, and that just pisses Finn off even more than he was over the whole break up and Rachel running to Puck the second things "don't go her way" (Finn's words and no one else's). Around 2 in the morning Santana is beginning to sober up a little bit and needs to sleep in order to deal with what will be a killler hangover in the morning so she kicks the guys out before literally falling into bed. So around 2:15 Rachel and Quinn are the only 2 still awake and they are no where near being sober, yet, but they aren't as drunk as before so they text Sam and Noah to sneak them back in because they miss their boys. They four of them (Rachel, Quinn, Noah and Sam that is) spend some time talking and Sam learns a little bit about how Rachel, Quinn, and Noah have always been there for each other and how their friendship worked and developed over the years but he eventually gets tired too. So Sam ends up falling asleep, spooning Quinn, sometime around 3 in the morning but the other 3 stay up talking for another hour or so deciding when McKinley will be introduced to the real Noah, Quinn and Rachel. After they decide sooner is better than later to introduce McKinley to the real them Quinn, Rachel and Noah fall asleep with Quinn snuggling even closer to Sam and Rachel and Noah snuggling up together to the point where there is no space in between them, except for like a millimeter to breathe.

When they wake up in the morning Rachel, Quinn, Sam and Noah are the first up and while Rachel and Quinn are somewhat hung-over they are still functioning enough to get the boys out before the others wake up. And when the others do wake up they quickly realize that even though Rachel and Quinn ended up drinking more than Santana or Brittany both Santana and Brittany are way more hung over than either of them, which to the 4 girls who don't know Rachel and Quinn as well as they thought is weird, but it's how Rachel and Quinn are; they drink and drink and drink more than most people would ever think and usually they start to sober up before they sleep and typically they sleep through the worst of their hangover's so that they are functioning almost like normal the next morning.

**AN: So will McKinley be introduced to the real Noah, Quinn and Rachel the morning after Santana's cheer up Rachel party?**

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Teasing the Guys

Meanwhile at Artie's in Puck POV

"Dude seriously that's like the fifth time I've beaten you get some game. The only real competition I have are Matt, Mike, Artie and Sam. Even they get bored of constantly playing me and constantly beating you. I mean come on and try to beat us Hudson. This is freaking crap how you're playing some damn pussy." Puck says as he fucking annihilates Finn for in fact the 7th time since all the guys gathered over at Artie's for a night of playing video games, drinking beer, and just being guys. "Seriously dude you are no competition in Call of Duty. Can we at least switch games before I lose anymore brain cells from being so bored here. How about Madden 2012? I mean you should at least be some competition in that right Hudson" Sam adds. "Yes please switch I can't stand to keep playing you guys over and over again because Finn sucks and makes playing against him no fun." Matt puts in while Mike and Artie nod in agreement. "Fine we can switch but only so I can kick you guys butts in Madden." Finn says. "Yeah like that'll happen. You seem to have forgotten that I never lose when we play and Mike and Matt always beat you plus Artie and Sam are always some stiff competition as well." Puck says with a smirk. Hey he may and all the other guys may hate Hudson's guts for how he treated Rachel but when it comes to video games they are just as competitive as they always were.

"Yeah, yeah keep playing you're Neanderthalic games over there and I will just keep on reading Vogue and checking my facebook." Kurt said. "You do that Beyonce. We'll just keep on ignoring you and kicking Finn's ass at everything." Puck says. And just after he says that Matt's phone starts ringing and he picks it up seeing as Sam and Artie are currently playing each other. But Matt answers the phone and apparently Mercedes is on the other end. He walks out of the room so we can't hear what he's saying but before he leaves I see the chesire cat-like grin on his face, the way his eyes light up, and hear him greet her with a "Hey beautiful". Matt and Mercedes talk for about five minutes before he comes back in the room somehow looking even more happy than when he left which Mike immediately calls him on. "Dude what was that about? Mercedes calls you and you look all happy, greet her by saying 'Hey beautiful', leave the room to talk to her for about 5 minutes and then come back looking even happier than when you left. How's that even possible. What's going on here?" Mike questions his best friend. "Fine. Yes like you said that was Mercedes. She called to tell me that while she loves to hang out with me and even have the occasional make-out session that she wants us to be official when we hang out next time. So I told her that the only reason I never made it official before was because I didn't want to lose her and if having her as friend that I occasionally made out with was the only way to have her than I would take that. And she admitted that the reason she didn't ask to be official sooner was because she thought that I wasn't over Santana yet and then the whole move thing happened so she just kept up with our friendship and occasional make-outs because she said having me sometimes like that was better than not having me at all. So now Mercedes and I are officially dating. We've had this thing going on since after Regional's sophomore year so it was about time in my opinion." Matt admitted while his smile grew even more impossibly wide.

Next thing the guys knew Kurt's phone was ringing 'Defying Gravity' to let him know he had a text message. Kurt checked and saw it was from Santana and decided to see what she had say since telling him three hours ago he was banned from their girls night. What he saw was just plain disturbing to him and the accompanying message was even worse. Like really he felt like he was blinded after seeing a picture of Santana and Brittany making out in their bikini's and based on how they were dresses and how their hair was he would guess the picture was from Spring Break last year, their junior year. But like he said the message with the picture was even worse than the actual picture; basically Santana was implying and propositioning Kurt, the very definition of GAY, to have a threesome with her and Brittany. "Oh my god. EWWWW that is like the worst thing I have ever seen slash read. How could Satan send that to me." Kurt screeched dropping his phone onto the coffee table in front of him after having looked at and processed what Santana's message went. "What now Beyonce?" Puck asked sounding bored and put out at Kurt's behavior. "Look at what Santana sent me. I'm GAY so why would I want that?" Kurt asked in his still overly high pitched and distressed voice while motioning to his phone which still had the text pulled up. Puck picked up the phone and looked at all of 15 seconds before he busted out laughing and passing it over to Matt while he told Kurt in-between laughing that obviously Santana was just messing with him. Matt had a similar reaction to Puck before passing the phone on to Mike who passed it to Sam who handed it to Artie and then finally Finn got it. All the boys were laughing at Kurt's extent for a good 10 minutes before they calmed down only for Mike to then start getting texts from Tina that showed Brittany taking body shots off of Rachel who was in only her bra and panties. Then the pictures changed to Brittany and Rachel making out for a little bit. This caused all the guys to groan but especially Artie and Puck because seriously it was their girls doing that and they thought it was fucking H.O.T. hot. Plus the fact that Rachel looked smoking in her little red lacy boy shorts and red lacy bra. This time the guys had a 15 minute reprieve before Puck's phone was going off. He was getting sexts from none other than his girl, Miss Rachel Berry herself. He really tried to suppress the groans that he wanted to let out because seriously he was still partially hard from seeing those pictures of her and Britt and now she was texting him like this. Well fuck his life because he could NOT have the guys finding out what Rachel was texting him especially not with Finn around. So Puck just told the guys that Rachel was talking to him about Glee and other random things like their friend date with Quinn to San Felipe then catching a movie over at the mall's movie theater. So what he lied but seriously his girl was texting him like that and one of her exes was currently in the room plus no one in New Directions but he and Quinn knew that this Rachel existed so not only would the guys think what Rachel was saying was hot but they would also ask tons of questions about it. Finally the sexts ended but it seemed like Puck had pissed her off in the process so he gave her about 10 minutes to cool down a little bit and then just as he was about to text her and apologize he got yet another text from Rachel explaining the situation and reminiscing about the past. And Puck couldn't be sure but it seemed like Rachel was sad about something but being as he wasn't actually with her he couldn't tell for sure and even if she was he had no clue what she could be sad about. Then the guys finally think the girls are done until about 15 minutes later when Noah started getting pictures from Rachel of Quinn and Rachel's cousin, Mandy, making out while Artie was being facetimed the entire thing by Brittany. "Dude whose the Rachel blonde Quinn's making out with? I've never seen her before but her and Quinn seem awfully cozy and close like they know each other even." Sam questioned with a groan. "That's Rach's cousin Amanda Berry, but everyone calls her Mandy. Her, Rach, and Quinn used to hang together all the time at Carmel. Actually when I wasn't with Rach and Quinn it was a pretty good guess that Mandy was. And where's there's Mandy, Quinn and Rach there is probably Cameron. Cameron used to hang out with them as well. Those four were like inseparable though not to the extent me, Rach and Quinn were OR to the extent that Rach, Quinn and Mandy were. Back in the day when the girls were hanging out I used to hang out with Rach's other cousin, Mandy's brother, Ethan. Man those were the days. Not that you guys aren't awesome but see Ethan's two grades ahead of us so I was considered "the man" by like everyone. I hung out with 3, sometimes 4, smoking hot girls who everyone considered to be all mine, and an older dude that everyone in Lima and Columbus knew was like the coolest dude around. That's basically how I started getting my rep." Puck replied. "Wait so this Cameron chick is probably there too? And you used to hang out with them on the regular and Mandy's older brother? Dude how did we not know this? Hell Mike, Finn, and I have known you since we started playing rec ball together back in like 3rd grade. How did we never know or at least notice who you hung out with?" Matt questioned. "One because the Rachel and Quinn from high school aren't the real Rachel and Quinn so you guys didn't really recognize them as the same girls I used to hang out with all the time in elementary school; two, I never hung around with anyone from McKinley in middle school, I was considered a loner of sorts because Rach, Ethan, Cameron, Mandy, and Quinn all were at Carmel and every second I wasn't practicing was spent hanging out with them or doing homework with them; and lastly you guys were too caught up in your popularity thing and Santana and the other cheerio's back in middle school to notice and elementary school we never had any classes together so honestly the only reason we knew each other back then was playing football, baseball, and basketball together." Puck replied somewhat angrily but also somewhat nonchalantly. "Oh." was all they could say those three could say in reply. "Dude I didn't know you back then. But now's not the time to talk about that sorta stuff plus we ain't a buncha girls. I don't know about you guys but I wanna watch this cause it's really fucking hot. Seriously dudes it's Quinn making out with another blonde who she's apparently like best friends with. How many times are we gonna get to see something like this?" Sam said. "Actually not this sort of thing is normal but like I said the Quinn you guys know isn't the real Quinn. That's all I'm sayin'." Puck replied. "Man I'm gay and I think that's hot especially watching Rach's cousin. I'd definitely hook up with her. You know some people are all 'I'd go straight only for Lea Michele' well I'd go straight for Mandy'." Blaine added much to Kurt's disgust. "Hello you're boyfriend is in the room Blaine Anderson. And you are on seriously thin ice especially after siding with Rachel and then that comment. I understand she was the Maria to your Tony but I'm your boyfriend and your supposed to like support me and stuff." Kurt said getting upset and mad and just all around not someone any of the guys wanted to be around at the moment. "God Kurt you would think that by now you'd know I love you but I guess not. I mean you got all jealous about me and Rach kissing last year and then you got mad that I showed and am showing my friend support in her break up from your step brother, her fiancé, who cheated on her by the way, and now you're upset I said I'd go straight ONLY for Rachel's cousin. Well guess what Kurt I'm tired of all your petty jealousness and trying to control who I hang out with. We're done. Go find yourself someone else who doesn't mind how possessive and controlling and jealous you are over little things that mean next to nothing in the entirety of the relationship." Blaine finally burst at the boy he thought he loved but lately he just didn't know anymore. Ever since Kurt got upset at Rachel about the whole class president thing his relationship with Blaine just hadn't been the same because Blaine and Rachel had stayed fairly close after their whole kissing incident the previous year but they really bonded as co-stars in the school's production of _West Side Story_ and Blaine simply out right refused to give up his friendship with Rachel simply to please his boyfriend. Anyway everything added up and finally just got to Blaine and he couldn't handle it anymore and burst at Kurt saying everything he'd been bottling up for at least the past two months if not some of it since last year. "Fine then. Just know that you'll never find anyone like me again Blaine Anderson and when you come crawling back to me I won't be here for you." Kurt huffed indignantly. "GOOD I'm glad I won't find someone else like you because I'm tired of all the bullshit in our relationship Kurt and trust me when I say I won't come crawling back to you. Enjoy the life you've made for yourself because the only person truly on your side anymore is Finn. You just lost the last person besides him who supported you with this stunt Kurt. I'm done with you and everyone knows who the entire Glee club supports in the break up so it's just you and Finn against the rest of us. Even Rory, Joe and Sugar are more on Rachel's side than Finn's and yours and they don't have much opinion on the whole thing." Blaine replied. "Well this has been fun but I can't be around Kurt anymore. I'm heading out." Blaine said somewhat sarcastically. "Ok man. Just be sure to not text and drive or anything we don't need you to end up in the hospital from that or because you were upset and not paying attention while you drive." Artie said. While everyone else was focused on Blaine Puck was texting him to just head over to Santana's. Before any of that got accomplished though they saw a flash of dark brown hair and tanned skin that looked a little bit too much like a naked Santana but before they could question it too much they saw a tall blonde with a dancers build run past again appearing to be naked but it wasn't until they saw a short brunette running across that they figured out it was girls and that was because the tiny brunette stopped halfway across the yard, turned and faced Artie's house and shook her boobs a little bit before turning and continuing on her way, they knew that was Rachel, but the minute they figured that out they saw Quinn coming as well and she repeated exactly what Rachel had done. The guys were all still in shock when the girls ran back across Artie's yard in the same order as previously. Once Rachel was halfway across Puck began heading outside to confront his girls because something was going on and he sure as hell was going to find out. The other guys weren't far behind him either as they were also curious about what was going on. In the slight chaos that happened with the guys confronting the girls about why they went streaking in front of Artie's house no one noticed when Blaine left but they also didn't notice how Kurt had somehow gotten a hold of his phone and seen Puck's text before he slipped his now exes phone back into his pocket.

In the commotion of the girls being there and Blaine slipping away Kurt began to check his facebook as the girls were leaving to head back to Santana's house to finish their night off. "Puck and Sam you may wanna check your facebook's because Cedes just put a rather interesting status up and tagged Rachel and Quinn in it." Kurt commented sounding bored out of his mind. "Oh shut it Beyonce. You're just upset San and the girls wouldn't let you join them. And what do you mean Evans and me should check our facebook? What's Mercedes got to do with Rachel and Quinn other than being part of their cheer up Rachel party. And why would you say for Evans and me to check when Quinn and Rach are tagged in Mercedes post, it ain't like we're dating 'em anymore." Puck says. "You really are clueless Puck. Rach and Quinn want you guys back, I can tell you that just by seeing how they act around you two. And you two want them back as well, don't deny it I may not be on good terms with the girls anymore but I see things and I definitely see the jealousy when they are around other potential boyfriends and I see the protectiveness you two have for them. You guys protectiveness over Rach and Quinn is beyond that of a teammate, stronger than how you'd protect a friend even a best friend, and it even exceeds that of protecting a sibling. Look I may be mad and upset at Rach and the girls over things but that doesn't mean that I condone what Finn did and has done to Rach and Quinn. I know that last year he was cheating on Rach before the whole Santana thing came out and then after Quinn and Sam broke up over her cheating on Sam with Finn he ended up cheating on her as well. Look Finn you may be my brother and I will defend you for most things but what I just said I will NOT say sorry for and honestly I will tell Rach and Quinn about that because they deserve to know and I do honestly miss getting to hang out with the girls because you guys bore me and Blaine now pretty much hates me as you guys saw. He thinks of Rach as a sister. They were pretty close after the whole kissing thing last year but they really bonded over being Tony and Maria in _West Side _Story." Kurt replied. "Fine I'll check the damn thing to see what Mercedes had to say." Puck grunts. What he see's really does surprise him and after everything the girls had thrown their way that night he really thought that was like impossible but he was because what he was seeing just made him thing even more than before that Quinn and Rach were about to show McKinley exactly who they were and just how much they were NOT to be messed with. And quite honestly nothing could make him any happier except maybe if he could date Rach again. And he truly was interested in what they'd revealed to the girls during their truth or dare and never have I ever so he commented on it followed by most of the rest of the guys sitting there in Artie's den with him. About 4 hours later after they'd finally devoured all the pizza and played some more Madden they finally tried to enact their plan to get rid of Kurt and Finn but since Kurt had already seen all of the pictures the girls had sent them that night and Puck refused to let anyone see the pictures of Rachel from that summer there was no way to distract Kurt plus he'd read the text off Blaine's phone but no one knew about that so they couldn't pull it off so reluctantly they all headed over to Santana's anyway.

There they forced Finn and Kurt to share the love seat together while everyone else stayed as far from them as possible. Blaine and Mandy shared the oversized chair, Puck and Rachel occupied the couch, Artie and Brittany shared Artie's wheel chair, Quinn and Sam snuggled together in front of the couch, Mike and Tina were in another oversized chair, Matt and Mercedes shared a recliner, while Cameron and Santana were splayed on their stomach's side by side. Puck, Rachel, Sam, and Quinn happened to be the furthest from Kurt and Finn but Mandy and Blaine were right there next to them; the closest one's to Finn and Kurt were actually Brittany and Artie and that was simply because of the position Artie's wheelchair needed to be in so he could see the TV without blocking anyone else's view. Anyway with everyone settled down they began to watch horror movies like _Paranormal Activity_, and_ The Lady in Black_. Rachel, and Quinn and most of the girls didn't even make it 30 minutes into their first movie, _Paranormal Activity_, before they were screaming, grabbing onto the person closest to them and hiding their faces much to the amusement of most of the guys. Santana and Tina were fine though Santana was having to be "the guy" between her and Cameron as the other girl was acting very much like all the others. Once they finished that one Tina insisted they had to watch _The Lady in Black_ because apparently it was her favorite. That one finished around 1 in the morning and before Santana could begin to kick everyone out Rachel insisted they had to watch a hour or so of _Friends_, or something else just to get mind off the horror movies before she went to sleep so she could actually sleep and Quinn, Mandy, Cameron, Mercedes and Brittany agreed with her. That's when Mercedes pulled out yet another Madea movie, this one was _Dairy of a Mad Black Woman._ They spent the next little bit watching that and once it was over Santana really did kick all the guys out.

**AN: Sorry guys. The new semester started and well I have work to do like every night so don't expect updates too often especially since I have like 10 papers I will have to write this semester. When I do get a chapter/chapters finished I will update either on a Tuesday, as I only have 2 classes then, OR more than likely on the weekend. Though if I'm being honest I don't expect to really update again until Spring Break in March. Please hang in there. While you're waiting why not leave a review to let me know what you think? Also I was thinking of having Mandy and Blaine date as well as Cameron and Ethan. What do you guys think of that? And one more thing should I redeem Kurt and Finn? Honestly I began writing this when I was annoyed with those 2 characters but season 4 has made me like them again. It's up to you guys, I can write either way.**


	5. The Day After

**AN: Before starting this chapter I just want to say in response to the guest who left the long review: I definitely appreciate your feedback. However I want to clarify some things that may not have been clear. Rachel is and all of the girls with the exception of Tina and Mercedes are single in chapters 3 and 4. In fact they will be single for a little as there are some issues that need to be worked out between them; Rachel just broke up with Finn in chapter 1 and needs to get some things out in the open with Puck, or to her Noah; Quinn and Sam need to talk some things through about how their previous relationship ended; Santana needs to move on from Finn and stop looking to Brittany for sexual comfort; and Brittany needs to stop turning to Santana for sexual comfort and have a talk with Artie. Also the reason for most of what happened in the truth or dare game in chapter 3 and how the boys found out in chapter 4 was that Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana were feeling the effects of drinking so much alcohol when they played Never Have I Ever and like Rachel told Noah in her texts it was also a way that the boys could use to try and distract Kurt from figuring out the real reason only him and Finn were getting kicked out of Artie's.**

**That being said based on what you guys have told me in reviews I will be redeeming Kurt but don't worry he will have to work for it but I think he will remain single as I just prefer writing him that way. Not sure about Finn although I will have him be with someone outside of the glee club so he can stop bothering Rachel. I have also considered for this story Rachel and Noah having another baby together although at this point I'm not sure about that yet either. Anyways on to chapter 5.**

The next day...

So with everything that went on it was a very emotional night and in the end the girls were all like sisters though the closest ones were probably Rachel and Quinn, surprising as it may sound to those who didn't know them in their pre-McKinley days. One of the many things that was revealed was Santana's feelings for Finn because despite Tina and Mercedes best efforts Rachel still found the rest of the alcohol especially the Smirnoff and Mike's Hard Lemonade, Brittany's favorite, and Schnapps, Santana's favorite. So the next morning Santana, and Brittany woke up with killer head aches and massive hang-over's while Rachel and Quinn had headaches and hangovers they were nothing because they'd slept most of theirs off. Overall though the four were happy because even being drunk they worked through any issues they had and Rachel and Santana found out that they could actually be really good friends like best friends, they'd never be as close as Rachel and Quinn were OR Santana and Brittany were but they knew that they'd be really close all the same. Tina and Mercedes made sure the four hung-over girls got to school safely and they texted Sam, Blaine, Puck, Artie, Mike and Matt to meet them at Rachel's locker to figure out what to do about their whole Finn/Santana and Kurt situation because they all loved Santana and Rachel both but with everything Finn ever did to Rachel and Quinn it was hard to just let him back in so Santana could be happy then there was how Kurt treated Rachel too so they were completely stumped as to what to do.

A few of the other things were revealed that night was that Rachel missed cheerleading so with it being only half-way through the football season the girls agreed to show Coach Sylvester a video of clips from Rachel's days of cheerleading at Carmel Middle School, heavy with footage of their two trips to Nationals in Rachel and Quinn's 7th and 8th grade years when they were co-captain's and made sure that EVERYONE who was on their squad could tumble and dance and was vocal, the cheerleading triple threat; then came out that even though in school they acted like they didn't really get along ever since Rachel's party Quinn, Noah and Rachel had spent most weekends and a good majority of the summer together and they would spend some weekends drinking, especially on Beth's birthday and Rachel's birthday and then the anniversary of Rachel's miscarriage, though Noah didn't understand that one but he went along with it because he was slowly getting his girls, especially Rachel, back and he was just glad for that.

The night before after Noah and Sam snuck back in the house to be with Rachel and Quinn the four talked and a few things came up in the conversation such as the fact that Quinn meant everything she ever sang with Sam, she wouldn't have sung those songs if she didn't. She especially meant it when she and Sam sang their duet at sectionals, (I've had) The Time of my Life, because she really did have the time of her life when she was dating Sam. Also she really loved the fact that they became best friends in church before they started dating because she knew him and honestly by knowing him is the reason she fell for him to begin with. Quinn even admitted to Sam that cheating on him with Finn was the biggest mistake she ever made because no matter the circumstances she refused to consider Beth a mistake, the events that lead to Beth were a mistake but Beth could NEVER be a mistake.

Another thing that was talked about was when Sam and Quinn fell asleep Rachel told Noah that she needed to tell him something but she refused to tell him with Sam and the girls around. Her reasoning was that she was too tired then and didn't want to risk waking up everyone by continuing to talk but really she didn't want to tell him only for him to get mad and wake everyone up by yelling or something like that. Instead Rachel told him that they would get breakfast together Saturday morning and she would tell him then so no one would be around to hear and they would be out in public so if Noah got upset he would be forced to control himself somewhat. And really she wasn't looking forward to telling him because she just knew that he would react badly because she hid the fact that she has a miscarriage from him and he might even think she hid the fact that she was pregnant from him even though she didn't know until she had already had the miscarriage. But she also knew that he deserved to know and she wanted to be the one to tell him and Saturday was only a few days away so all she had to do was be sure none of the girls would say anything at least until next Monday, after she'd had a chance to tell him.

Of course things can't stay that carefree and happy though and it shattered when the 6 girls arrive at school they run into Finn halfway to Rachel's locker. He can tell that Rachel and Quinn are hung-over and he immediately started accusing them of having to get drunk to forget him and how he's so happy now that he's rid of them and how he'd never go back to either of them. That was the absolute last time those 6 girls stood there and just listened to Finn after he said something about how Quinn was just a slut who no one could love and Rachel wasn't worth the time and effort he'd put into their relationship all 6 girls simultaneously laid into him; Quinn in French, Rachel in Hebrew, Santana in Spanish, and Brittany, Mercedes and Tina in English while Mike, Sam, Blaine, Puck, Artie, and Matt just stood a few feet away. Those 6 guys had had been on their way to Rachel's locker when they heard Finn start in on Quinn and Rachel, and just watched in awe and Puck eventually started smirking because he knew for sure this time that he had his girls back and they were back for good. But the best part was that everyone in McKinley was on that hallway and heard what was going on and finally realized just how Rachel and Quinn truly worked.

He knew he'd stand up for his girls and the guys standing with him would have his back; see Rachel and Sam had been close ever since St. Douche was well a douche at prom, then Matt and Mike had been close to Rachel since they'd caught her and Puck hanging out right after everyone found out he was the Beth's father and Artie and Rachel were close from the time they both joined New Directions but he honestly didn't think he'd need to assert himself too much because Rachel and Quinn were more than handling Finn themselves. Then if you add in the other four and it was just plain you do not even cross them plus he saw last night that Rachel's cousin Amanda was coming to McKinley so he didn't even want to think about what that meant in terms of the original Unholy Trinity plus the four other girls from New Directions, that just seemed like a deadly combination of girls because any one of them alone he was scared of when they were mad but together well that would be anyone's worst nightmare, actually thinking about it he thought just putting any two of those 7, Rachel, Quinn, Amanda, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and/or Tina, would be a nightmare in and of itself. So yeah he thought Finn and Kurt should watch themselves, actually all of McKinley better watch themselves. And he thought St. Douche was lucky that Quinn and Rachel were NOT that way when he, St. Douche that is, was around or else he wouldn't have survived his time at McKinley. And honestly Puck's surprised that St. Douche didn't remember the Dynamic Duo, Rachel and Quinn, from when those 2 were in 6th grade and St. Douche was in 8th grade; even though they should've been bottom of the heap being 6th graders Quinn and Rachel ruled Carmel Middle School from the moment they first walked through it's doors. Yeah his girls were fucking badass and he loved that about them (screw you if you think that makes him a fucking pussy because it doesn't since he's talking about loving the fact that they are badasses like him) especially because no one else really understood them like he did. But that was about to change if he had anything to do with it because he had his boys (Sam, Matt, Mike, and Artie) now and he'd be damned if they didn't get to know the kickass team that was Rachel Barbara Berry and Quinn Elizabeth Fabray.

"Dude, what the hell got into those girls? And since when do they go around acting like that?" Matt asked pulling him out of his thoughts. "I don't know man but it's scary even me with my kickass ninja moves. I mean I knew Tina wasn't someone I wanted to mess with and that her and Rachel were sort of friends and all but still this is like not something I saw happening." Mike replies. "Ditto. I've never seen Brittany like that not even when Finn forced Santana out of the closet in front of the entire school." Artie throws in. "And Quinn I mean I knew after this yesterday that her and Rachel had some sort of weird relationship going on but I never knew she was so good at speaking French. I mean none of us did anything wrong to them, that we haven't been forgiven for (he gives Puck a meaningful look at those words) and I'm still scared shitless that they'll come after us next." Sam adds in his two cents. "Man you Matt and Mike you guys don't pay much attention do you? Remember that first week when we were freshman Quinn and Rachel were well on their way to ruling McKinley until one day Quinn left school early to go to Cincinnati with her parents for Labor Day weekend and Karofsky ran into me when I had that slushy in my hand and it spilled all over Rachel? Yeah that's how the slushying started and I only continued it so I could protect Rachel from the guys like Karofsky who kept leering at her and her short skirts. Artie and Sam I understand you guys not knowing that because you weren't here then and it's not really something Rachel would know; she knows that first one was an accident and she also knows that I felt like shit for continuing it but I could never really explain things to her because my image, at that point, was too important to me so I couldn't very well date her after slushying her, even though it was an accident, because Karofsky and the guys thought I meant to that the whole time and would've given me shit for 'not playing by the rules' or something like that." Puck tells them. "Oh and then there's the fact that Quinn and Rachel have been best friends practically sisters, the only thing keeping them from actually being sisters is their DNA, since they first met back in Preschool. When Quinn's parents kicked her out she stayed with Rach until Mercedes offered her a place to live and while that was sweet of Mercedes and Quinn tried it for a while she just felt more comfortable with Rach and Rach's dads' so she moved back with them. Rach and I've been best friends since we were babies so I've known Quinn just as long as Rach has. Actually Quinn still is at Rach's most of the time even though technically she now lives back with her mom. See Rachel's dad, Leroy, is actually my mom's age and they best friends in high school but her daddy, Hiriam, is 5 years older than LeRoy and my mom. Mom got pregnant with me at the very end or her and Leroy's senior year of high school and LeRoy had been dating Hiriam about 2 years and Hiriam really wanted kids so he looked for a surrogate, that's how he found Shelby, and without LeRoy really knowing Hiriam set up a contract with Shelby that included that she couldn't be in contact with the child until the child turned 18 and full rights over to Hiriam and LeRoy after she gave birth. By the time LeRoy found all that out my mom was like 2 months pregnant with me and being best friends they wanted to raise their kids together so naturally LeRoy was upset at Hiriam but he also wanted kids and Shelby was already a month pregnant with Ray. I was born a week late and Ray was 3 weeks early but we were born on the same day but I'm like 2 hours older than her, something I NEVER let her forget either. So because of how close LeRoy and my ma are me and Ray have always been extremely close. Also Hiriam is her biological dad but she's actually closer with LeRoy and my ma has always been like her mom and then Quinn's parents were like a second set up until the whole Beth thing that is." Puck continues to explain. His statements have left the four other guys in complete shock because while they knew Rachel had two dad's they never knew all that about Quinn and Rachel especially not that Quinn stayed with Rachel after being kicked out OR that Puck and Rachel shared a birthday.

"Talking about us?" Quinn and Rachel chorus as they walk up to the group of guys who hadn't even noticed that at some point the girls had finally stopped berating Finn and moved over to join their group. "Umm yeah. How much did you hear exactly?" Puck wonders nervously and all the guys just stare at him openmouthed because they've never seen anyone who could intimidate Puck much less two girls that he was apparently very close to. "Oh just everything from how we scared Sam, Matt, Mike and Artie to right before we spoke up and Puck was explaining about our parents." Rachel replies mock glaring at Puck with her hands on her hips while Quinn also mock glares but her arms are crossed over her chest. "Yes and why would they be scared of us and you be nervous right now unless something else was mentioned that we probably wouldn't like?" Quinn added. And Quinn's addition has the 5 boys absolutely squirming while the other girls are standing there with blank expressions and their hands on their hips tapping their feet impatiently. That goes on for about a minute until Quinn and Rachel bust out laughing simultaneously followed by Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana. Their laughter just confuses the guys except for Puck who just smirks at Rachel but the confusion on the other 4 guys faces just makes the 6 girls laugh even harder. They continue laughing until the warning bell rings meaning they have 10 minutes to get to class but Puck is the one who hears it so he takes a step closer to Rachel and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her a bit closer to him an whispers in her ear "Babe I get it because I know you and Quinn and even Santana but have some mercy on the guys. Plus the warning bell just rang so unless you wanna be late we better wrap this up quick." then he kisses her on her jaw just below her ear. At first Rachel giggles in response to his breath tickling her ear but then she gasps out "Noah!" and hits him on the chest before continuing "Really. Finn and I just broke off our engagement because he accused me of cheating on him with you and then he went and cheated on me. Plus after homeroom we all have a free period since Mr. Schue said we only have practice after school this week so he can grade some Spanish midterms during our normal Glee period so we can all go to the auditorium and we can explain things there." but at the end she winks at him coyly and finally after everything removes his arms from her waist and proceeds to her locker to get out her AP Calculus book so she can finish up some homework during homeroom, with Mike and Tina's help of course (Tina is in her year of Calculus while Mike is in the year above her and coincidentally it's the highest level of math offered at McKinley plus at the end of the year if they get a score of 3, 4, or 5 on their AP exam all three will hopefully receive credit for a math class they would be taking in college).

All throughout Puck and Rachel's exchange Quinn is smirking and the others just look on in surprise and disbelief. "That's usual for those two." Quinn whispers to the group at the few inquiring looks she gets. They only continue to watch in amazement because apparently they don't know the real Rachel or even the real Puck and while they are surprised at what they are seeing they like the two much better than the persona's they've put on for show for so long.

The group then breaks up and heads to their different homerooms; Mike, Tina, Artie, Sam and Rachel head towards the English rooms to their homeroom with Mr. Tucker while Quinn heads the same direction but her homeroom is with Ms. Smith while the rest of the group Puck, Mercedes, Matt, Santana, and Brittany head towards the gym and electives classrooms for their homerooms.

"Dude. I seriously don't get those two. I mean apparently for years they were best friends and suddenly high school comes and they're not anymore and now that we're seniors and graduation is in like 8 months their back to how they were? And Puck, I don't get how he fits in all that either? The only thing I know for sure is when I first got to know Rach I didn't get to know the real Rach apparently but I still loved her like she was a sister and the only difference now is that I wish I could've gotten to know the real Rach." Mike whispered to Sam and Artie as he walked down the hallway with them and Tina was also there but she didn't hear him and Quinn and Rachel were a little ahead of them with their arms linked. "I don't know either man. But I always thought Rach was great and that people never took the time to get see that except Puck; I mean you saw those two last year, he was constantly there for her no questions asked." Sam replied. "Word. I've known Rachel since Glee first started and I've always thought the Rachel I knew was the real Rachel and that she put up a tough front so people couldn't see how much they truly hurt her but now I know that the front she put up was so much more than protection. But hey this kick-ass and take names Rachel is one I can get used to and for the most part she still seems the same so I think it's time we got to know the real Rachel." Artie adds.

Meanwhile up ahead... "So how exactly are we gonna get Sam and Puck back? I mean I don't think you'll have any trouble getting Puck to agree to date you cause you guys have had a thing going for years and years now but me and Sam I don't know about. I really hurt him last year Rae and I don't know if he's gonna wanna give me another chance ya know? I love him with all my heart though and I HATE myself for ever having cheated on him but especially that I cheated on him with Finn freaking Hudson, I mean how stupid could I have been?" Quinn asks her best friends/sister. "I don't know Quinn but one thing you can do is let Sam know how truly sorry you are and that you still love him. Sing to him. What about Back to December, you know by Taylor Swift? I mean change the words a bit and seems as if it fits you guys perfectly. And as for me and Noah I know we've had a thing going on for forever but you know how I am with my feelings; everyone thinks he can't express his feelings but you know that between the two of us I'm the one who truly can't express which is one reason why I always sing out my feelings but I don't know any songs to describe how I feel about him and let him know that I'm finally ready to try us for real this time. Plus the whole thing from the summer before freshman year, I can't just sing him a song about that but I'm afraid to tell him even though I know he deserves to know." Rachel sighs in response. "Look Rae, you just have to tell him straight up about that summer and as for the rest of it you could write him a song or two about how you feel about him. I mean you said it, you express yourself best through song. You know how you feel and if no song currently out there describes how you feel then you just have to write one. As for what you said about me and Sam well I guess I could try that but I just feel like it'll take more than that, you know?" Quinn replied. "Thanks Q. Look I told Noah he and I would get breakfast together on Saturday morning before Temple so I will tell him then about what happened that summer. We're at my homeroom so we'll talk later Q. Also I know I don't have to ask you but don't tell anyone what we just talked about? I mean there some things that I keep from Mandy and Cameron and the Glee club, well you know how that would go, Noah and Sam would find out, and probably before we expected/wanted them to." Rachel said before unlinking her left arm from Quinn's right only to hug Quinn before flouncing into her homeroom and sitting in the back.

Quinn went into her classroom that was across the hall. Waving briefly at Mike, Tina, Artie, and Sam as they were about to walk into their homeroom, the one they shared with Rachel, Quinn also sat in the back of her classroom. As Quinn was listening to the music she'd downloaded on her Droid(**AN: I own a Droid and love it so this story will have most of the characters having a Droid or at least a phone with an Android operating system**) and finish the last of her Calculus homework while across the hall Tina and Mike are helping Rachel finish her Calculus homework while Sam and Artie are arguing whether Star Wars or Avatar is the better movie(**AN: I have no preference as I haven't seen the entirety of either but as both as Sci-Fi and Sam's character is obsessed with Avatar it fit**). The 45 minutes of homeroom that they were forced to endure twice a week was over pretty quickly thanks to finishing homework and then joining the debate of Star Wars versus Avatar. Quinn ditched her homeroom once she finished her homework and joined Rachel and the others in the back. She was team Star Wars along with Tina while Mike and Rachel were team Avatar. They never could decide which was better, both had their merits and both also had aspects that were well not merit-able. Once they joined the rest of the Gleeks and Mandy and Cameron they headed to the auditorium and continued the avatar versus Star Wars debate. Matt, Mercedes, and Blaine were team Star Wars while Puck, Mandy, Cameron, Santana, and Brittany were team Avatar so it was decided based on a simple majority that Avatar was better, much to Sam's pleasure and Artie's displeasure.

After arriving in the auditorium and making resolving the great Star Wars vs. Avatar debate the Gleeks plus Mandy and Cameron sat in a circle on stage with Puck, Rachel and Quinn at the "head/top" of the circle. The three began explaining how things got to what they are currently starting at the beginning with the birth of Rachel and Noah.

**AN: I'm back now and hopefully will be updating a lot more often. This semester of college kicked my butt. Every time I turned around I had some paper to write, another assignment due, or something for Lab. All that work coupled with trying to hang with friends, get a somewhat acceptable amount of sleep and then hurting my knee halfway through March means I had very little free time in which to write. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Question(s): Should Rachel and Puck have another baby together? Also should Sam and Quinn have a baby together? If I did this I was thinking about having Shelby somehow give Beth to Quinn and Puck with joint custody and somehow, like after Regional's the girls (Rachel and Quinn) hook up with the boys (Noah and Sam) without protection because they are in the heat of the moment they don't care but end up pregnant. Just an idea I had. Let me know what you guys think. Also the big explanation is next chapter as well as Puck finding out about Rachel's miscarriage and possibly a rather important conversation between Sam and Quinn.**


	6. A Painful Conversation

**AN 1: As I mentioned in chapter 5 I am back. Hoping to update more often, not sure how often since I also posted my new story, **_**My Not so Secret Life**_**. I will be working on both of them as much as possible while I am home for the summer. College leaves little time for actually writing but that's what breaks are for. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it. Please check MNSSL and leave me a review there and one here as well. **

**AN 2: Also for those of you who pray, a guy from my high school died recently (he was a junior this year) and while I didn't personally know him I did know of him and know that his death has affected a lot of people. He was one of those guys that was always smiling and who everyone loved. So please pray for his family and all those who are affected by his death. Also for those of my reader who've read my storied TNLOCK(The Nine Lives of Chloe King) stories you'll remember that last year, March 26th to be exact, another student from my high school died in a car crash. This girl I did know personally and basically the spring semester is just all around hard for the students of my high school. So please also keep her family and those who were and still are affected by her death in your prayers. AND if you're not someone who prays then please at least keep those mentioned above in your thoughts and send happy thoughts their way. I know they are needed and would be greatly appreciated.**

**Now on with TBGTBATHBIC. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review. If you happen to have any ideas foe me than please PM me, I appreciate any and all feedback and ideas you guys give me. Also please be aware that I may not use all ideas that may be sent my way but I will definitely consider them and if they fit the direction I am headed than I will try to incorporate them.**

Once the glee clubbers had their team free period, thanks to Mr. Schue canceling their during the day practice, they all met in the auditorium to learn more about their supposed badass, somewhat wild HBIC and apparently really good actress of a broadway geek. Of course Mandy and Cameron joined them as well because while they knew who the real Noah, Quinn, and Rachel were they wanted to know more about why each of them had put up the façade from the time they entered high school until really this past day or two.

The conversation started out with Rachel saying "So obviously Quinn and I are dressed differently today and are acting differently. I know the girls already know a little bit about why because of last night but I don't know what the guys know. So let me start by saying that the Quinn and Rachel you see right here and the way we've been acting today, and how we will be acting, is the real us." After looking at everyone's reaction for a few seconds she crossed her arms over her chest and added "Got a problem with that? Well get over it."

"I guess we should start at the beginning. Soo... Rachel and I have known each other from birth. Her dad, Leroy, is actually my mom's age and they were best friends in high school but her daddy, Hiriam, is 5 years older than LeRoy and my mom. Mom got pregnant with me at the very end or her and Leroy's senior year of high school. LeRoy had been dating Hiriam about 2 years and Hiriam really wanted kids so he looked for a surrogate and that's how he found Shelby, so without LeRoy really knowing Hiriam set up a contract with Shelby that included that she couldn't be in contact with the child until the child turned 18. Meaning that full rights would be handed over to Hiriam and LeRoy after she gave birth. By the time LeRoy found all that out my mom was like 2 months pregnant with me and being best friends they wanted to raise their kids together. Naturally LeRoy was upset at Hiriam but he also wanted kids and Shelby was already a month pregnant with Rae. I was born a week late and Rae was 3 weeks early but we were born on the same day. I'm like 2 hours older than her, something that I NEVER let her forget either. Anyway, because of how close LeRoy and my ma are me and Rae have always been extremely close. Also, Hiriam is her biological dad but she's actually closer with LeRoy and my ma has always been like her mom seeing as Shelby wasn't and couldn't be in her life. That is until 2 years ago when Shelby used Jesse to trick Rachel into finding her. Anyway we all know how that turned out, Shelby's reaction anyway. What you guys don't know is how hard that was on Rae and then finding out that Shelby had adopted Beth well that was like the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. Because of Q and I not telling her and how she found out Rae was convinced we'd known Shelby was adopting Beth but chose to go through with it anyway but the truth is we didn't know until we'd already signed the papers. Shelby asked the lady at the adoption agency if Beth's biological parents would want to have at least a semi open adoption, when the adoption lady came back to ask us that she mentioned Shelby by name. So Quinn and I didn't know until then, when it was too late, that Shelby was adopting our baby girl. We wanted to tell Rachel but things happened to prevent that and Santana ended up blurting it out to Rachel making Rachel feel like her best friends had let Shelby adopt their baby to spite her. Logically she knew that wasn't true but that didn't stop her from feeling that way. Anyway Rae just now found out the entire story of how Shelby adopted Beth; she admitted that she knew we didn't do this to her on purpose which is why she stayed our friends and was always there for us but it didn't stop her from feeling that way.

So anyway that's how Rae and I met and how our lives fit together. But that's really only a small little bit about Rae and myself.

At the age of 8 my dad left me, my mom, and my 2 year old sister. He was a drunk and emotionally abusive to my mom and sometimes even me. His favorite thing to tell us was that my mom was a worthless little slut, or whore depending on how drunk he was, who tied him down by getting pregnant with me and then cheated on him, getting pregnant with my little sister, and then passing the bastard child off as his. He always blamed me for his dead end job and drinking problem, claiming that if I never came along that he would be sober and able to get out of this town. Anyway one day I came home from school to find my mom crying on our front porch holding only a note saying that my dad was gone and he didn't know when, or even if, he would be back, he claimed that he needed to "find" himself before settling down with 2 kids and a wife. Him abandoning us is the reason I changed from a somewhat innocent and generally sweet little boy known as Noah to this hardened and brute-like person known as Puck. I had to grow up to help ma raise Arin and I mowed every lawn between my house and the JCC for pocket change and as I got a little bit older I started to clean people's pools. I raked leaves in fall, shoveled snow in the winter, put out mulch and helped people plant their flowers in spring, and I cleaned the gutters as needed. Basically I did any odd job so that ma wouldn't be so stressed over our money. I started playing sports so I would be out some nights to save ma some food, I would eat breakfast and lunch at school and then on nights I had practice I would eat with Finn or on game days the coaches would take us out before the game to carb load. Everything I did was so mom would be less stressed and would have more money to pay bills and buy stuff for Arin. As I reached puberty and started to grow facial hair my Nana Connie gave me the old flat-blade that my great grandpa and then grandpa used to shave. I also have my own clippers to shave my head with so ma doesn't have to pay for a barber to keep up with my hair.

Anyway Rach and I literally grew up together. We were born in the same hospital on the same day within a few hours of each other. And since my mom and Rach's dad, LeRoy, are the same age and best friends we were constantly having play dates, going to Synagogue and the JCC together, eating dinner together, and spending holidays and vacations together. Then in 1st grade Rach met Quinn on the first day and they became best friends as well. See ma was running late dropping me off the first day of school so where Rach and I would normally be hanging out she was alone and that's when the new girl, Quinn, came in and started talking to Rach. By the time I got there Rach and Quinn had become inseparable so all I could do was let Quinn into our small group. Over the years Rach, Quinn, and I all were in the same classes, we barely spent any time with other kids in our classes. We even spent our weekends together. The only time we spent apart was when Quinn would go to church with her parents and Rach and I would go to Synagogue. We would spend Saturday's from around 5pm to 1pm on Sunday's with our families and then the rest of the weekend was spent with each other. Quinn was like another sister to me while Rach was my girl so if ANYONE messed or messes with them they did and will answer to me. But then we graduated from 5th grade and Rach's and Quinn's parents had their job's transferred to the Carmel Middle School district and ma couldn't pay for me to go to Carmel plus I'd promised Finn we'd both be on the McKinley Middle football team together with Mike and Matt so we went to separate middle schools BUT Rach, Quinn and I still spent our weekends together.

It was during middle school that Rach and I really started flirting with each other but because of going to different schools we didn't really date. Rach was considered a bit of a tease by the Carmel guys because she would flirt up a storm but the minute they wanted commitment she would run the other way plus I made it pretty damn obvious that she was my girl and EVERYONE knew they did NOT mess with Puck's girls. They also knew Quinn was my girl but in a different sense although they still knew not to mess with her. Well then during 8th grade we really stepped up our flirting to the point where we were together but wouldn't admit it. Rach, and Quinn too, would come to ALL my football games because for some reason Carmel played their games on Tuesday's while McKinley played theirs on Wednesday's. Our 8th grade year I had an old practice jersey that I gave to Rach and she somehow got a hold of a McKinley football #20 racer back tank top, and my football hoodie. She would wear the tank top(which was white with red writing) with a red on and wear jean shorts, red converses, and a McKinley ribbon tied in her hair for the games while the weather was warm. Then as it turned fall she switched the McKinley tank with my practice jersey and the shorts turned to jeans. Then the cold weather she would wear my football hoodie. It was cute watching her with her hair curled and pulled half up with the McKinley ribbon tying it together and the red #20 painted on her check; she would bounce up and down every time I would have a long run or touch down. After the game Quinn and her would ALWAYS be waiting for me out by the car (her cousins Amanda, aka Mandy, and Ethan would always go out to eat with us; Ethan had just gotten his license barely 6 months before we started 8th grade so he would drive us around everywhere). Anyway they would be waiting for me by Ethan's car with Mandy and Rach never failed to run up to me when she saw me and jump into my arms, giggling the entire way. I would also go to all of Carmel's games and all of Rach and Quinn's competitions to watch them cheer and cheer them on." Noah concluded what he had to say.

Next Quinn began to explain about how her and Rachel's Carmel days. "So Rae and I had to attend CMS for middle school because our parents got transferred with their jobs. The summer between 5th grade and starting middle school at CMS we tried out for the cheerleading team Star Power that was for elite cheerleaders, meaning you had to be insanely talented (they only accepted 20 people total and about half were guys, depending on talent) and while they had a high school group and a middle school group it was still hard to make it as 6th graders since most of the people on the middle school team were in 8th grade with the exception of two or three 7th graders; Rach and me were the first ever 6th graders to make it on the team. Anyway it was at our first competition, the week before school started that the cheerleading coach from CMS saw us cheering with Star Power and talked to one of the coaches about us. Now normally to cheer in middle school you have to try out at the end of your 6th grade year to make it for 7th grade and then again at the end of 7th grade for 8th grade. We were the exception once again, the coach gave us special permission to join the team as 6th graders. We lost at Junior Nationals that year because the head cheerleader made up the routine and used some illegal moves and me and Rach tried to tell her that but since we were "little know-nothing sixth graders we lost. But she was an 8th grader sp she had "seniority" on the team. Anyway me and Rach changed up how we performed the routine while we were at Junior Nationals, along with half the team, so it at least looked choreographed that way but that didn't change the fact that we used some illegal moves in our routine which disqualified us, otherwise we would've won. Anyway the head cheerleader Kortney was pissed at us for "throwing the competition" but one of the judges found Rae and me and asked "who choreographed that part where half of the squad was performing illegal moves and the other half was performing what you two were?" and when we informed them that it was a joint effort between us they said "that's impressive and to be honest if the entire squad was doing that or something similar then you would've won. You guys were leading until we had to disqualify the entire squad for half of them performing the illegal moves. Sorry girls. Better luck next year." When we got back from Junior National we had a week of practice to get ready for try outs and during that week Kortney did everything she could to punish me and Rach for deviating from her choreography. Then tryouts came up and since the 8th graders help the coaches judge everyone Kortney tried to keep us off the squad for our "stunt that ruined the squads chances at Junior Nationals" but she was the only one who felt that way, all the coaches and the other 8th graders thought we were the best ones that tried out. They made us co-captains for our 7th grade year. Amanda, Rach's cousin joined us at CMS about half way through our 6th grade year and she and one of our other friends Cameron tried out to be on the squad. They made it and were named co co-captains.

Me an Rach ruled CMS from the moment we walked through the doors. Jesse was an 8th grader there while we were in 6th grade and he was on of Rach's prime targets for teasing because back then he was still the same douchebag he is today BUT he didn't have the backing of Vocal Adrenaline and he didn't have that same charisma that made Rach fall for him 2 years ago. Anyway the point in bringing up Jesse is that being he knew us in middle school you would think that Jesse would've steered clear of me and Rach sophomore year but apparently he forgot about middle school BUT bottom he's lucky that me, Rach and even Noah, to an extent, weren't ourselves back then. If Noah had been himself back then I doubt Jesse would still be alive today and he definitely wouldn't be walking around like normal. What Puck did in retaliation is actually nothing compared to what Noah would've done to Jesse for Rae.

Anyway with me, Rae, Mandy and Cameron in charge the CMS Hornets swept Junior Nationals during our 7th grade year. Rach and me choreographed the routines for our county competition and regionals both our 7th grade and 8th grade years while Rach choreographed our Nationals routine both years and I arranged the music for our routines.

After seeing us perform at Regionals our 8th grade year and talking to our coaches and finding out about our impending transfer to McKinley in the fall coach Sylvester recruited both me and Rach for the cheerios. We were both on board, at first. We would've been like the only freshman ever to make the cheerios. As it turned out some things happened over that summer that made Rae change her mind, they were personal and she had a hard time dealing with them, especially because they happened during the week that Noah was gone visiting his family and had no way of contacting us since he was between cell phones at the time and they had no internet or house phone and being only a week long visit writing letters was out. Anyway Rae had a hard time dealing with those personal things and this was right before school started so she was still trying to deal with them when school started and because of the pain she was dealing with she almost completely changed who she was when school started at McKinley meaning that she told Coach Sylvester that she wouldn't be on the cheerios, she's still the only girl to date that has turned down an offer to be on cheerleading team coached by THE one and only Sue Sylvester. Anyway I still joined the cheerios but I told Coach Sylvester before hand that I would try like everyone else but I wouldn't try my best because I was only my best when I was working with Rachel's routines and since Rachel was no longer trying out I would give her my second best, which was still the best on the squad by the way.

After Quinn finished her explanation Rachel told Noah "The personal stuff Quinn was talking about is what I want to talk about over breakfast on Saturday. So please just wait until then." She then addressed the group "Any questions? What Noah and Quinn just said was pretty everything. I know you guys probably have some questions about the personal stuff I went through but I need to talk to Noah about it before I let anyone know. Quinn and Mandy know because they were there to support me through it."

"Yeah Rach. I just want to know why you changed so much after going through that personal stuff? I understand if you don't tell us the entire story because of the conversation you have to have with Puck but as your friends and teammates I think we deserve at least a general explanation." Blaine asked her.

"Ok. You're right Blaine you guys do deserve an explanation. But just know that that time in my life was extremely hard for me so if I get emotional over seemingly nothing please understand. At the moment I don't know if you'll ever get the complete story BUT just know that after I talk to Noah that I plan to give you guys more details. And ANYTHING I say when I'm drunk, while true can NOT be used against me and it's never the entire story either, unless I'm talking to Quinn, Mandy or Noah." Rachel prefaced her answer to Blaine's question. "The reason I changed so much is mostly because of the amount of emotional pain I felt at anything that reminded of my middle school years meaning cheerleading, going to football games, being an HBIC, the clothes I wore, even how I acted. Really the only thing that didn't cause me any emotional pain, in the beginning at least, was my friendships with Noah, Quinn, and Mandy, but then was the school year picked up after Labor Day Quinn and Noah got involved in the popular crowd and their respective extracurriculars and Mandy wasn't around much since she was still at Carmel so I felt alone at school because the hierarchy of McKinley doesn't like "populars" hanging out with "geeks" and none of us (Noah, Quinn, nor myself that is) was up to attacking this way of living. Because of my style change and attitude change I was most definitely considered a geek while Noah and Quinn stayed mostly the same and that made them popular."

Rachel took a deep but somewhat shaky breath before continuing, "I was in a rough place back then because in school I couldn't turn to my best friends who had ALWAYS been there for me up until then and really it was my own fault they had to avoid me. See the week and half or so of school before Labor Day I wore 'normal' clothes and hung out with Quinn and Noah but then the Friday before Labor Day Quinn left school early to go on vacation with her family for Labor Day weekend and Noah was coming to greet me at my locker with my favorite slushee, a grape one, as a surprise but then Finn tripped him and he ended up dousing me in the slushee. The guys on the team found it hilarious and goaded him to continue slusheeing the 'geeks' and 'losers' of the school and I'd been branded a loser because I was the very first slushee victim. Noah only continued the slushee to protect me from all the jerks here, like Finn but mostly the ones like Karofsky and Azimio, and also because I told him to do whatever he needed to in order to keep his popular status. When Quinn came back to school after the school's long weekend for Labor Day it was to find me sporting my animal sweaters, knee socks, and skirts which were basically clothes that I didn't care if they got ruined by what would become constant slushees. I told Quinn after that first day back that she shouldn't defend me when the other 'populars' started to talk about me and that she also should do whatever she needed to maintain that status. Another thing is that she never started any rumors or nicknames about me and all the degrading pictures of me in the bathroom were actually something that Carla started and no one EVER actually caught Quinn drawing any of those pictures. All the nicknames and rumors that were EVER started about me were actually also started by Carla. that girl has NEVER liked me from the day coach Sylvester recruited Quinn and me to join the cheerios. Carla was bitter about that fact because she had to work her butt off just to get a place on the squad and then I went and turned down coach Sylvester." Rachel had tears shining in her eyes and rolling silently down her cheeks by this point. "That's really all I'm willing to say right now. I'll try to elaborate more later but the way I felt back then is NOT something I want to relive and every time I even think about that time in my life I start to feel the way I did back then." she concluded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That afternoon in Glee...

Mr. Schue assigned them a new duet. For once Finn didn't get the male lead, it went to Noah this time. Rachel of course stayed as the female lead. Mr. Schue said that he had been inspired by their "Need You Now" duet last year and given recent events he decided it would be the perfect time for another 'puckleberry' duet, much to Brittany's pleasure. Ok guys so we're going to go with a different approach with our duet at Regionals, instead of the traditional love song that most if not all the groups will perform we're going to take a somewhat opposite approach. This song is a break-up song. We're going to perform a song that is along those lines or at least the lines of having a broken heart. So Puck and Rachel let's try out this Rascal Flatts duet with Natasha Bedingfield. Now I realize that we don't normally sing country songs and it's not traditional for show choirs to perform country songs in competition but I figure we've never been a traditional group so why not and Puck and Rachel seemed to do particularly good when they performed that Lady Antebellum song. Now it may be more in Quinn's range but let's let Rachel give it a try first. If Quinn sings she'll perform with Sam. Anyway Puck and Rachel take it away.

_Rachel-Italics _**Puck-Bold **_**Both-Bold italics**_

**We broke up  
yeah, it's tough  
most guys would've been crushed  
Wastin' their time  
Wonderin' where they went wrong  
No way, not me  
Hey, I'm doing just fine  
I'm not afraid of movin' on**

It's easy going out on a Friday night  
Easy every time I see her out  
I can smile, live it up  
The way a single guy does  
But what she, what she don't know  
Is how hard it is to make it look so  
Easy

_The truth is  
That I miss lyin' in those arms of his  
But I don't ever let it show  
I laugh and I act like  
I'm having the time of my life  
as far as he knows_

It's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
Easy, everytime I see him out  
I can smile, live it up  
The way a single girl does  
But, what he, what he don't know  
is how hard it is to make it look so  
Easy  
_Oh, it's easy_

Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
Oh, it's easy every time I see him out  
I can smile, live it up  
Forget about the way it was  
**But what she**  
_Oh, what he don't know_  
**What she don't know**  
_**Is how hard it is to make it look so  
Easy  
Look so easy**_

"Wow. Guys that was, that was pure emotion. I don't know how else to describe it but pure emotion. You guys sound like this was a personal experience so maybe we should rearrange it to be Rachel's and Puck's range and make it a contender for Regionals?" Mr. Schue said watching as Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and Puck sniffed and cleared his throat to clear the emotion.

"We did experience this, or at least I did and I'm guessing from how he reacted to the song that he did too." Rachel replied. "Yeah. We've been there Schue." Puck added.

With that the conversation ended and practice continued. They talked about other possible songs for Regionals and decided that if they were going country for the duet than they should make country their team's theme. They talked about possible song ideas and whether they should have a solo, a guys number, or a girls number to go with their group number or maybe a guys number and a girls number instead of a whole group number.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

On Saturday morning...

Rachel woke up at 7:30 and quickly got ready, only taking about 45 minutes to get dressed do her make-up and hair, before running out the door catching a ride with her dad for the 15 minute drive to meet Noah at a local cafe for breakfast at 8:30. Noah, of course, was running a few minutes late since he wasn't really a morning person BUT Rachel chose the morning knowing how his mom works in the afternoon and evening and need him to watch his little sister.

When Noah finally got there only about 5 minutes late they greeted each other with a hug and Rachel kissed Noah on the cheek while he kissed her on the forehead. Rachel and Noah chose a booth in the far corner where they were away from the other customers in the cafe and had some privacy.

"Let's order first and then once the food comes we can talk." Rachel said after sliding in the booth across from Noah and reaching for his hand, to hold across the table. After a few minutes of looking at the menu's their waitress came over to their table. "Hi, my names Cindy and I'll be your server this morning. What can I get you two to drink?" she asked with a smile after introducing herself. "Umm I'll have a coffee and some orange juice." Noah said. "I have a question for you Cindy. Do you guys have any vegan or non-dairy creamers? And you're smoothies... are they made with yogurt or just fruit and ice?" Rachel inquired. "We only keep non-dairy creamers because they store better. And the smoothies are made with yogurt but we do have a soy option for people who are vegan or lactose intolerant." Cindy answered. "Ok I'll take a pineapple, mango smoothie with the soy yogurt and a coffee with some of your french vanilla creamer please." Rachel ordered. "Ok I'll get those drink orders right in. Are you ready to order your food yet or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked. "Give us a few more minutes please." Noah answered for them both after seeing Rachel still studying her menu.

About 2 minutes later they ready to order so Noah called Cindy over. "We're ready now. I'll have the steak and eggs. Scrambled eggs. A side of hash browns and my steak cooked medium well. Oh and an order of cinnamon rolls for us to share." Noah ordered. Rachel looked at her menu for another minute before ordering "Vegan Belgian Waffle with powered sugar, maple syrup and a fruit salad."

Their food arrived about 15 minutes later and for the first few minutes neither one talked because they were digging in. Rachel took a deep breathe before saying, "You know I wanted to talk to you about some stuff Noah? Well... what I'm about to say will be painful for me and probably for you as well. It's about what happened while you were away before school started that summer before we started high school. I don't really know how to say this so please once I start talking just let me finish and I'll let you know when I'm finished because I don't know if I could stop to answer you and then continue what I want to say. I've been nervous about this conversation but I know we need to have it, we should have had part of it 4 years ago when it happened." Rachel started out and waited for Noah's response before actually diving into the conversation she knew they needed to have and that really she wanted to have. "Ok Rach. I can do that. I'll let you finish what your going to say before I talk although I don't know what could be so bad that you think I would get upset at you. And whatever it is you have to tell me could NEVER make me hate you. You're my girl and you always have been my girl so anything you do couldn't diminish how I feel about you. I might get upset over something now or in the future but NOTHING you did or do can change how I feel about you. We're meant to be together Rach. It was me and you against the world from the day we were born and that'll never change." Noah promised looking deeply into Rachel's eyes as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand that he had grabbed the second he started talking. Rachel had tears in her eyes when she was talking but started to actually cry at her Noah's promise; the thing she was most scared of was losing him because of something that happened four years ago, she was afraid he would be so hurt that he couldn't look past it and just leave her forever. So hearing him say that stuff was a relief, a reassurance that what they had was more than a fling, and a confirmation that his feelings hadn't changed and wouldn't change unless you counted falling more in love.

"First of all thank you for saying that Noah. I really needed to hear it. My worst fear is that you'll be so hurt by what I have to say that you won't be able to forgive and then we won't be able to move past it and we need to move past it together in order to begin our relationship the way it needs to be started. That's part of the reason I broke up with you 2 years ago. I couldn't bring myself to tell you back then with what you were going through with Quinn and neither of us was truly ourselves back then anyway so it wouldn't have been fair to bring our past into a relationship that wasn't grounded in who we truly were. Also I was blinded by my feelings for Finn. But he was more of a first boyfriend type of relationship that was supposed to be easy and maybe even for a little while he was sort of like a first love but the truth is I gave my heart to you a long time ago so really you're my first love, my true love, and the one I'm meant to be with. Noah I feel all this for you and it scares me sometimes because even though my feelings for Finn and Jesse were real they were nothing compared to what I've always felt for you. But we need to have this conversation before I'm willing to move forward with any sort of relationship with you." Rachel responded. "Ok. Like I said I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to be straight up with you. That summer when you were visiting your family I had a miscarriage. I had been pregnant, but didn't know, with your baby. For two months, mid June- mid August, I'd been throwing up and I hadn't had my period but since May but if you remember the period thing wasn't that weird. The nausea and the vomiting did worry me though so I made an appointment with my OBGYN just to see. The day of my appointment came and I was cramping really badly. A few minutes after the cramps started I went to the bathroom and I found blood everywhere. I called Mandy and Quinn to take me to the hospital. The doctors told me that I'd had a miscarriage. I was surprised to say the least because I thought we'd always been careful and back then I had the mindset that nothing bad could happen to me. I'm not saying getting pregnant was bad, the miscarriage is what I consider bad. While having a kid who would now be 3 years old would've been inconvenient and opened me up to even more ridicule I could never consider it a bad thing. My miscarriage is the reason I started seeing my therapist but I told my dads' I needed to see one because I was having trouble with the transition to high school and the fact I wasn't cheering anymore. The truth is I couldn't stand anything that reminded of that time and I went to junior nationals that summer and was pregnant. It hurt too much to be reminded so I stopped being that girl that got pregnant in the first place and really it even hurt to be around you and Quinn but mostly you since you were the father of the baby I lost. I know I should have told you back then but I was too scared and too hurt to even think about telling you let alone my dads' or anyone outside of Quinn and Mandy, who only know because they were there when the doctor in the ER told me. Oh and Noah you should know that the girls know, we played Never Have I Ever the other night with alcohol and it came out then. Playing Never Have I Ever is how Quinn and I got drunk. I didn't mean for anyone to find out and I really didn't mean for them to find out before you and I had a chance to have this conversation. I guess since the girls know we should tell the guys especially since I promised them I'd tell them some more after we talked today. Please don't be mad at me." Rachel finished up trying her hardest to keep from openly sobbing.

But the moment Noah moved over to her side of table and took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes before simply saying "Thank you for telling me." she broke down. Noah wrapped Rachel in his arms and began rubbing soothing circles on her back and shoulders. After Rachel eventually calmed down Noah moved back to his side of the table. "Before I say anything else I have to know... did the doctor tell you the reason for the miscarriage?" Noah asked gently. "Ye-yeah. He said it was because I was so young and my body simply wasn't fully ready to reproduce. So while I was able to become pregnant I wasn't able to continue the pregnancy past the first trimester. My body wasn't mature enough to be able to give birth and if the pregnancy had continued past the 3 month mark, the 1st trimester, I would've had to give birth if the pregnancy was terminated since it would've been a still birth at that point and due to the size of the baby after the 1st trimester you have to give birth if the baby dies. So since my body wasn't ready to give birth yet my body terminated the baby in the 1st trimester." Rachel answered still trying to stay calm. "Ooohhh-kkkaaayyy. I'm not gonna say that I'm not upset because I am. But the miscarriage wasn't something you could've controled. And the getting pregnant was out of both our control's because we always used protection and if you're going to get pregnant it's going to happen whether or not protection was used. But Rach I can't lie to you, I am upset. I'm upset you had to go through that essentially alone, I'm upset we lost our first kid because I do plan to have many more kids with you, I'm upset you never told me any of this back then but mostly I'm upset I was out of town when this happened because I couldn't be there for you when you were more than likely scared out of your mind. I can't promise you that I'll get over this right away because it hurts that this happened at all. I know that it wouldn't have been easy and that we're still probably too young but I can promise you that I would've been there for if the miscarriage hadn't happened to help you raise our child AND even if it had still happened but we knew you were pregnant I would've supported especially afterwards. Hell I'll be there for you now because I know it must still be hard especially given how you always get the week before school starts which I now realize why. Give me a few days to process this and get over the shock and being upset about it. I'm not saying to leave me completely alone but I think that until I let you know otherwise that minimal contact would be best." Noah told her seriously. "Oh ok. If you think that's best. I'm just going to go home now." Rachel said forlornly. "Come on Rach don't be like that. I just need some time. And I know you either walked or caught a ride from one of you dads since I didn't see your car outside and I passed your dad on the road while I was on my way here and I know he doesn't usually got the way he was going to work. Just let me drive you home and then just give me some time. I still want to be with you Rach but I just need some time." Noah pleaded with her.

They drove in complete silence to Rachel's house each caught up in their own thoughts. When they got there Noah pulled up into her driveway and Rachel unbuckled before sliding across the bench seat of Noah's truck. She kissed him on the cheek and with tears still rolling down her cheeks she whispered "I am sorry about not telling you sooner Noah. You deserved to know and I was being selfish. It was your child too." Before he could respond she was out of the truck and halfway to her front door.

**AN 2: I know that this update is later than I planned and mentioned to the reviewers I replied to. But I've been busy what with my sister graduating from high school and getting ready to be in my friends wedding. Graduation is over now and the wedding is this Saturday (June 15th) so hopefully I'll get quicker at updating my stories after that. **

**AN 3: Up next is the guys finding out about Rachel's miscarriage. Probably the Sam and Quinn conversation. And I wonder what you guys would think about the whole school finding out about Rachel's miscarriage? As I was finishing this chapter I wondered how that would play out (not something I planned to originally happen but then again this story is constantly evolving from my original idea).**

**AN 4: As always I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. And please if you do review keep any criticism you have on the constructive side. If you leave a flame or bad review I will be tempted to block you from further reviews and PM's and such. Not that I've had any bad reviews for this story but a 3 part review from my story 'Whose the Father?' was heading in the direction of being a flame.**


End file.
